Fairies are real
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: La magia no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, y mucho menos si es un humano aquél cuyo nombre ha sido escrito en brillo. Pero por alguna razón, aquél humano le había atraído en sobremanera. Y aunque su tiempo junto a el en aquel mundo de sueños había sido efímero, fue suficiente para que ella supiera que se trataba de alguien muy especial para su futuro... KiriAsu. AU
1. La marca

**Hola a todos! Kitten aquí con mi nuevo proyecto llamado "Fairies are real". Esta historia fue inspirada en un libro que lei de pequeña que era sobre hadas, y por lo tanto le atribuyo las historias, que pertenecen a dicho libro. Espero que les guste.**

 **Sword Art Online ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Las historias de El Fantástico mundo de las Hadas, tampoco me pertenecen. Disfruten.**

* * *

-"Mab, te juro por la reina que esta es la última vez qué…" Hadabuela estuvo por regañar al hada más traviesa, cuando uno de los siete vientos vengativos que habían burlado en su camino a Avalon se percató de su presencia, y comenzó a soplar. Sopló con tanta fuerza que las hizo perder el equilibrio. Ella se distrajo y por error soltó su varita mágica Aquella que había sido la mejor, la más poderosa que jamás tendría. Hadabuela gritó desesperada, pero era demasiado tarde. Vio como su varita se estrellaba contra la montaña del hielo azul, y se dividía en mil y un fragmentos. En ese momento, el viento bandido sopló con más fuerza todavía, esparciendo los fragmentos de la varita que la mismísima Titania, reina de las hadas, le había regalado al Hadabuela, Cirella. Ella solo pudo observar, y regresar a su hogar decepcionada– Relató la señora –Y cuenta la leyenda, que esos fragmentos que se esparcieron por todos los mundos, aún pueden ser encontrados por jovencitas, como tu, y que al tocarlos, se convertirán en hermosas hadas, y dejaran el mundo mortal para vivir en uno de los tantos reinos de las hadas, o quizá incluso montar el viento como parte de una bandada de hadas de los vientos.

La niña que había estado escuchando el cuento se encontraba boquiabierta e impresionada, sus ojos avellanados brillando con curiosidad, y su largo cabello cayendo alrededor de su rostro y cuello, mientras ella se recostaba en su cama.

–Fin– Anunció la señora, arropando a la jovencita, y besándole la frente antes de apagar la pequeña lámpara de aceite que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

–Abuela...– Comenzó la niña, haciendo que la mencionada se detuviese, y mirara con ternura a su pequeña nieta.

–¿Si, querida?

–¿Tu crees que las hadas son reales? ¿Que tal vez ese relato sea de algo que en realidad sucedió?

–Si, creo en ellas. Si las hadas no son reales, me dejo de llamar Laila Titanus...– Respondió, de repente muy seria –Buenas noches, preciosa.

–Buenas noches, abuela.– Respondió la joven, cerrando los ojos hasta que los pasos de la mayor ya no se podían escuchar. Con pasos ligeros, se levanto de su cama con una linterna, y salió al balcón por las puertas de cristal, dejando el viento pasar a la habitación y levantar levemente las cortinas.

Y mirando a las estrellas con anhelación, notó una dorada estrella fugaz que pasó veloz por el cielo. Ella no perdió el tiempo en juntar sus manos y susurrar tres veces –Desearía que las hadas fueran reales.

Luego levantó el rostro, para notar un pequeño brillo dorado destellar cual estrella en su patio. Parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Luego, se encaramó con cuidado sobre la baranda del balcón, y trepó hacia el suelo con maestría; no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Con pasos cuidadosos, se acercó al pequeño brillo dorado que se asemejaba a la estrella fugaz de hacía unos momentos en sobremanera. Cuando estuvo en su vista, notó que parecía la punta de un objeto tallado de una rama. Acercó su mano con ademán de agarrarlo, y al momento que sus dedos rozaron la áspera madera del fragmento, se sintió atacada por una sensación como de asfixia, y soltó un grito ahogado. Luego, todo se tornó negro a su alrededor.

OoOoOoOo

Faemere era una isla extraña. Todos aquellos que vivían en lugares alrededor, especialmente en el continente, crecían con aquella creencia. Ya fuera por los bosques de pinos blancos, aquellas cientas de especies nuevas que se habían descubierto allí, o las enormes y empinadas montañas de color azul como el cielo. Parecía un lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas, y eso inquietaba más que encantaba.

Kazuto Kirigaya, nacido y crecido en un pueblo costero del continente. Sus familiares siempre le habían contado de los miles casos de rarezas que habían sucedido allí en la isla que desde su hogar era apenas y visible. Cualquier persona cuerda se hubiera aterrado hasta los huesos, y hubiera pedido no volver a escuchar sobre tal lugar, pero el jóven investigador en entrenamiento, Kazuto, solo sentía más y más curiosidad sobre la gran isla. Sobretodo por un caso en específico. Y por eso, es que se encontraba en un barco con destino a Faemere.

[Se trata de una isla enorme que de algún modo ha sido descubierta apenas dos siglos atrás, por la historiadora y aficionada de la fantasía Lissandre Titanus. Posee un territorio extenso, que se divide en cuatro regiones principales: La ciudad de Flautrine, construida por Lissandre y sus acompañantes; El bosque de Fairith, conocido por sus pinos de color blanco; El Lago brillante de Asrai, muy visitado por sus claras y destellantes aguas, las cuales se dice que cumplen deseos; Y por último, pero no menos importante, Las azules montañas de Alseide.]

[Las familias principales de Flautrine son tan solo tres, aquellas tres que juntas la construyeron y que se establecieron allí. Los Titanus, conocidos por la cabellera y ojos de colores brillantes, y que a su vez se dividen en dos ramas: Los descendientes de Lissandre Titanus, y los descendientes de su hermana, Laila Titanus; Tambien están los Blazerun, orgullosa familia cuyas características más resaltantes tienden a poseer cabello negro o rubio, acompañado por ojos anaranjados o rojos (Muchos afirman que pueden ser descendientes de brujas); y los Iceflare, familia apartada, conocida por la tez pálida, el cabello rubio platinado o rubio, y los ojos de azúl gélido de sus descendientes.]

Mientras la información de el folleto era procesada por el joven, este notó que el barco había llegado a la costa, y que en lugar de comenzar a desembarcar a las pocas personas que estaban allí (Una jovencita rubia y su madre, un anciano y Kazuto), dejaron abordar a un jóven que parecía de la misma edad que él. Su tez era blanca, y tenía un porte estilizado. Tenía cabello corto rubio, y ojos de color verde esmeralda que parecían tener un toque azulado, lo que les daba un brillo único. El sonrió, y comenzó a hablar.

–Les doy la bienvenida, damas y caballeros, a la célebre isla de Faemere. Mi nombre es Eugeo Blazerun, Nieto de Wilhemina Blazerun, patriarca de la familia. Viendo que ya tienen sus folletos, supongo que ya conocen la información general de la isla, sus habitantes y como identificarlos. Pero lamento avisarles que hay algo que no mencionan aquellos antiguos pedazos de papel, y es el índice de misterios alrededor de la isla. Han habido mas de 35 incidentes de variada importancia en nuestra isla desde que fue descubierta, cobrandose incluso a varios de nuestros habitantes. Si aún sabiendo eso quieren continuar, síganme– Y con eso, el joven se retiró.

–Señor Capitán– Llamó la madre de la jovencita rubia que iba junto a Kazuto –¿Hará un viaje de vuelta al continente pronto?

–Si, señorita. Partiremos tan pronto como terminen las preparaciones. Si es de su agrado, puede permanecer a bordo mientras tanto.

–Si, muchas gracias.

Kazuto les observo confundido por un momento, ¿Quién haría un viaje, y al momento de llegar se devolvería inmediatamente? Se bajó del barco con lentitud, llegando a un puerto casi vacío. Allí vió al muchacho de antes hablando con otra persona, una joven, tal vez un par de años menor que el otro, de cabello color té.

–Eugeo-san, tampoco se quedó nadie esta vez. Si tan sólo no dijeras todo aquello, tal vez-– Comenzó ella en un tono cuidadoso

–¿Esconderles las cosas que han pasado en esta isla? Sería inaudito. Ni siquiera estaría aquí si no fuera porque mi madre me asignó este puesto. No quiero ver más turistas en la sección de misterios del periódico, Selka. Y si eso significa el tener que espantar a todos aquellos que vengan, lo haré.

–Eugeo-san...– Iba a comenzar de nuevo, cuando se percató de la presencia de Kazuto –¿Eh? Eugeo-san, alguien se bajó.

–¿Qué?– Entonces, Eugeo, que había estado de espaldas a él, se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos –B-bienvenido a Faemere– Alcanzó a tartamudear.

–Gracias. ¿De casualidad, ustedes no serán los guías turísticos? Es que busco llegar a la posada Swyndale...

–¡Por supuesto!– Respondió Selka, caminando hasta un pequeño vehículo turístico –Síganos, por favor.

Kazuto sólo asintió, y al sentarse en la parte de atras del vehículo que asemejaba un autobús, vió a la muchacha ponerse de pie con facilidad, a pesar de que el móvil se encontraba en movimiento.

–¿Le gustaría escuchar un poco más de la historia de nuestra hermosa isla?– Preguntó con una sonrisa.

–S-si, por favor.

–¡Entendido! Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Selka Schuberg, y seré su guía el día de hoy. Como ya debe de saber, hay tres familias principales en Faemere: Los Titanus de la rama principal, los Blazerun y los Iceflare. Pero a parte de ellas, hay otras familias con valor histórico en nuestra isla. Entre ellas se encuentran los Swyndale, fundadores de la academia de artes y de la posada, ambas que llevan el mismo nombre; También están los Greenedge, que construyeron el restaurante de mayor prestigio de este sitio; Y por último, están los Goldwick, quienes crearon la gran fuente de los deseos en el centro de la isla, y la gran plaza de Goldwick, ubicada a su alrededor. Muchos de los descendientes de las grandes familias han pasado ha portar otros apellidos, tal es el caso de la familia Yuuki, descendientes de los Titanus; y la familia Schuberg, descendiente de los Goldwick– Luego de hilar toda aquella información de manera continúa y casi sin respirar, Selka tomó asiento en una pequeña silla que estaba de frente a los asientos, y por lo tanto, de espaldas al conductor.

–Erm... Una pregunta...

–Adelante.

–¿Podría contarme un poco sobre los misterios que rodean la isla?– Preguntó. Ante la interrogante, el rostro de la muchacha pareció oscurecerse ligeramente, y su tono de voz dejo de ser tan enérgico, pero aún así respondió.

–A través de los años, han habido numerosos casos que no han podido ser resueltos en la isla. Entre ellos destacan Las risas y ruidos provenientes del bosque, y los tres jóvenes que se encontraron ahogados a orillas del lago Asrai. ¿Sobre cuál le gustaría escuchar?

–¿Podría contarme un poco sobre un caso de una joven desaparecida?

–Comencemos por la desaparición, entonces. Hace más de seis años, la familia Yuuki fue afectada por un terrible incidente, que aún hoy se considera el peor que ha vivido la isla. Se trata de la joven Asuna Yuuki, sobrina-nieta de Lissandre Titanus, que para el momento contaba con apenas 12 años de edad. Una noche, después de la hora de dormir, la joven Asuna desapareció de sus aposentos, y cuándo la señora Titanus fue en su búsqueda, encontró su pijama, que antes había estado usando, tirada ensangrentada en el jardín, casi por debajo de su balcón. Se condujo una ardua búsqueda para encontrar a la joven, o a su cuerpo, pero no hubo suerte... Hasta el día de hoy se rumorea que fue devorada por lobos, pero no hay prueba alguna que respalde esta teoría.

–Hemos llegado– Anunció Eugeo, en voz fría y cortante.

–Muchas gracias.–Les llamó Kazuto, una vez se había bajado del vehículo.

–¡Fue un placer!– Le respondió Selka –Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, siéntase libre de visitar el hogar Schuberg, erm…

–Kazuto Kirigaya.

–Kirigaya-san.– Luego se acercó con cuidado al oído de Kazuto y susurró – Y no se preocupe por la reacción de Eugeo-san. Es que todavía le duele escuchar sobre ella, después de todo-

–¡Selka, nos vamos!

–¡Voy!– Exclamó, subiendose una vez más al vehículo. –¡Hasta luego, Kirigaya-san!

Éste último solo sacudió la mano en señal de despedida. Luego, dirigio la mirada hacia la edificación, la cuál vestía un estilizado color marfil, y un cartel de madera pintada de negro, el cual rezaba "Posada de Swyndale" en letra cursiva. Con tranquilidad, Kazuto avanzó a través de la puerta de vidrio, para entrar a el vestíbulo de el establecimiento. El movimiento de la puerta movió el carillón que colgaba junto a ella, haciendo que ésta alertara a los habitantes del sitio de su llegada. Inmediatamente después, una jóven muchacha pelinegra le recibió con una leve reverencia.

–Bienvenido a la posada Swyndale. Mi nombre es Suguha Swyndale. ¿Tiene usted una habitación reservada?– Preguntó la jóven, en tono profesional.

–Si, mi nombre es Kazuto Kirigaya, y he reservado la habitación número 30…– La muchacha pareció un poco sorprendida, pero tan solo caminó detrás del escritorio, y saco una llave metálica, que tenia un llavero de madera que tenía el número 30 tallado. –Por favor, acompañeme.– Luego de estas palabras, comenzó un recorrido a través de varios pasillos con puertas de madera que tenían grabado el número de habitación. 1, 2, 3, 4; Y dieron la vuelta hacia la derecha. 9, 10, 11 y 12; y continuaron en línea recta. 17, 18, 19 y 20; subieron por una amplia escalera, dejando atrás otro pasillo que terminaba en el número 24. Una vez arriba, siguieron en línea recta hasta una habitación que estaba Al final del pasillo, y que tenía el número 30 inscrito. Suguha extendió su mano, y temblorosamente giró el pomo de la puerta, revelando una habitación muy vieja, llena de telarañas, polvo y suciedad.

Suguha se quejo entre dientes sobre algo del poco uso y las personas de servicio siendo unos cobardes. –Disculpe esto, Kirigaya-san, es que no se ha utilizado ésta habitación en casi 6 años...

–¿Eh? ¿Y por qué es eso?– Preguntó él, con genuina curiosidad. Ella miró a ambos lados antes de hacerle unas señas para que se aceracara, y comenzó a susurrar.

–Se rumorea que ésta habitacion trae mala suerte, por aquello que sucedio con la familia Yuuki...Verá, ésta era la habitación de la jóven Yuuki que desapareció aquélla fatídica noche...– murmuró con un dejo de tristeza. El solo posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la muchacha, y le sonrió cuando ésta volteó.

–No se preocupe, de todos modos tengo que ir a comer. Mientras estoy alli pueden acomodar la habitación.

–Muchas gracias, Kirigaya-san. Y disculpe la molestia..– Le respondió ella, caminando de regreso al vestíbulo.

–Ya le dije que no tiene que preocuparse. Hasta luego.– Se despidió, dejando su equipaje con la muchacha, y saliendo una vez más. Luego, sacó un pequeño papel doblado de su bolsillo, y al desdoblarlo, resultó ser aquél folleto que le habían entregado poco antes de su desembarco. Leyó la dirección de el restaurante más cercano, y comenzó su camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOo Una hora y media después Alrededor de las 07:30 pm

Kazuto caminaba por las limpias calles de Flautrine, una vista poco común para las personas que vivían en el continente, puesto que dicho sitio estaba ya muy contaminado, y aquella característica solo hacía que Flautrine fuera visto como aun más ajeno a las personas del continente.

Con tranquilidad, y la vista en el mapa, el daba paso tras paso, un pie delante del otro, sin mirar adelante. Actualmente se hallaba en la plaza de Goldwick, en el camino de vuelta a la posada. Sin darse cuenta de a donde caminaba, de repente impactó contra otra persona que parecía haber estado haciendo lo mismo, y pareció murmurar algo justo después.

Con una mueca presente, Kazuto se levantó del suelo, y estuvo a punto de ofrecerle ayuda a la persona con la que había chocado, cuando se dio cuenta de que el espacio frente a el estaba completamente vacío, y solo quedaba un pequeño peine de color dorado brillante.

Con lentitud, recogió el extrañamente pesado objeto y lo guardó. Luego miró a su alrededor, por si la persona con la que estaba seguro de que habia chocado se encontraba cerca. Fue sin decir, no hubo nada de suerte. Con una decepción inmensa ante ello, Kazuto dio pasos pesados de vuelta a su posada, donde fue recibido por la amable muchacha de recepción, que una vez más lo guió por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que tenía el número 30. Aquella vez, a diferencia de la anterior, se encontro con una habitación pulcra, que ya tenía el escaso equipaje de su ocupante sobre la cama. Consistía de cuatro paredes de color perla, un techo de madera pura, y suelos del mismo material. A el lado este de la habitacion, habia otra puerta de madera similar a ma de entrada, que probablemente guiaba hacia un baño. Al norte de la habitación había un balcón separado a penas por dos grandes puertas de cristal. Los muebles de la habitación variaban entre tonos crema, marfil, a excepción de aquellos hechos de madera. Había una amplia cama, una mesita de noche con una vieja lámpara de aceite. Del otro lado de la habitación, junto a el balcón, se hallaban un librero, un armario y junto a el, un sofá de tres asientos. Kazuto se despidió de la trabajadora con unas pocas palabras de agradecimiento y se inclinó.

Luego, tomo el pequeño objeto dorado en sus manos, y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Era un pequeño peine de oro con mango para sostenerlo, dientes afilados y con espacio amplio entre ellos, y un delicado diseño de espirales a un lado. Luego de ello, soltó un bostezo, por lo que se quitó sus lentes, colocándolos en la mesa de noche, y apagó la lámpara de aceite; con intenciones obvias. Poco después, cayo profundamente dormido...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kazuto se sorprendió al despertarse en un claro del bosque, despistado. En su mano derecha se hallaba el peine dorado, y en la izquierda una linterna. Se percató de que era de noche. Con pasos lentos, comenzó a alejarse del claro con intención de hallar la salida, pero justo en ese momento lo escuchó. Detrás de sí, se escuchaba un leve sonido, cual el de un carillón de conchas marinas, en un suave melifluo que distrajo al joven, haciéndolo voltear y caminar en dirección de la canción. Mientras más se acercaba, más claro y fuerte se hacía la tonada, que tomaba la forma de una canción suave, cual canción de cuna.

 _"…Pasos indecisos van,_

 _Por el bosque pasearán_

 _Un secreto develaran_

 _Y en brillo renaceran..."_

Pronto, llegó al sitio que tanto buscaba. De repente, quedó boquiabierto por asombro de aquella vista, que solo podía llamarse inefable. Había una pequeña fuente circular en el centro de aquél claro. Sentada en el borde, se encontraba la persona más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Larga y lustrosa cabellera azul que llegaba hasta el piso; tez blanca y brillante, como aquella de una muñeca; Largas pestañas que escondían sus parpados cerrados mientras usaba sus dedos para peinar su largo cabello.

" _…Pasos confiados van_

 _Con el don de la eternidad,_

 _La belleza celestial_

 _Y gran riqueza espiritual…"_

 _"Vuelen certeras,_

 _Mis mariposas_

 _No se detengan_

 _De rosa en rosa_

 _Vuelen confiadas_

 _Y nunca paren... de... soñar…"_

Luego, cual si tuviera un sexto sentido, la increíblemente perfecta dama de largos vestidos azules y chal transparente, paró su canto, y abrió los ojos para observar a aquél intruso que había llegado a su claro, fulminandole con su mirada celeste.

El, casi hipnotizado se acercó a ella un par de pasos más, y luego, hincado en una rodilla, extendió su mano derecha, ofreciéndole el objeto dorado.

Ella sonrió levemente, y se levanto para ir a su encuentro. Tomó el pequeño objeto de la mano de el muchacho, y posó sus labios sobre el reverso de esta, riéndose al notar el _sonrojo de él.

Luego, retrocedió un par de pasos, le ofreció una sonrisa y murmuro –Siempre sueña alto y jamás no te dejes corromper por la codicia, pues tu nombre en brillo escrito está.

Luego, soltó en su voz risueña –Deseo desaparecer, deseo desaparecer, deseo desaparecer...

Y tal cual el viento hubiera escuchado su deseo, pronto fue envuelta en un pequeño tornado de gotas de la fuente, que al dispersarse, demostró no contener nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kazuto despertó como de un susto. Recordaba haber soñado con algo muy extraño, y haber perdido algo. Luego, con desesperación busco el pequeño peine dorado por toda la cama en la que había dormido, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Luego, observó el dorso de su mano derecha, aquél que la bellísima dama había rozado con sus suaves labios. Allí, se hallaba una marca singular. Un par de alas simétricas de color plateado. Con decisión expresada en su rostro, tomó su bolso y emprendió un nuevo viaje, a la antigüa biblioteca de Flautrine: "El Archivo Histórico Titanus"

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, le haré una continuación, aunque hasta ahora planeo que sea solo esto. Si quieren ver el resto, solo comenten y les daré un segundo capítulo. Eso es todo, dejen un review si les place, y nos leemos luego.**

 **~Aiko.**


	2. Las hadas, ¿mito o realidad?

**Hola a todos, Kitten aquí una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Fairies Are Real, o como yo lo suelo abreviar, FAR. Pensé que tardaría mucho más en escribir este capítulo, viendo que ando enferma, pero afortunadamente terminé hoy. Eso es todo por ahora, y espero que les guste lo que les traje hoy. Y disculpen lo corto qué me ha quedado. Los dejo tranquilos. Nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

Con pasos certeros, Kazuto salió de su habitación y se dispuso a llegar hasta la biblioteca, aunque después de pensarlo dos veces, decidió primero ir a el hogar Schuberg. Con pasos decididos, y mapa en mano, emprendió su viaje por Flautrine. Por las delicadas calles de piedra, caminó sin descanso alguno.

La mansión Schuberg era enorme. Su terreno se extendía a más de 6 hectáreas y la casa en sí medía 50 metros de largo, 45 metros de ancho y poseía una altura de alrededor 25 metros.

Al llegar, una sirvienta le atendió, y lo dirigió a través de varios pasillos hasta una sala de estar qué tenía una pequeña mesa de café.

-Muchas gracias, esto…

-Ronye. Ronye Arabel.

-Gracias, Arabel-san.

-Es un placer Kirigaya-san. Ahora tendré que pedirle su motivo de visita.

-Vengo a ver a la señorita Schuberg. Me preguntaba si se encontraba hoy...

-No se preocupe, si se encuentra. Enseguida le avisaré de su visita.

OoOoOoOoOo

Un rato después, una muchacha de tez blanca y largo cabello rubio entró a la habitación. Lo que le extrañó a Kazuto, era que ella no era Selka, aunque si era bastante similar.

-Buenos días- Anunció ella en una voz neutral y formal.

-B-buenos días

-¿Está bien si voy directo al punto y le pregunto la razón de su visita?

-Es que, pues, quería hablar con Sel- Ella no lo dejó continuar, sino que le interrumpió.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué quieres hablar con Selka? - Preguntó, ahora cortante.

-Bueno, esperaba q-que pudiera responder unas preguntas...

-¿Qué clase de preguntas?- Insistió, enarcando una ceja.

-Cosas sobre la isla y eso...

-¿Y no podías simplemente ir a la biblioteca? ¿Qué acaso crees que ella es una enciclopedia andante o qué?

-N-no señora, es que- Una vez más fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por una tercera voz.

\- ¡Alice-nee-san! Por favor deja a Kirito-san tranquilo... - Reclamó la muchacha más joven de cabellos color té.

-Pero Selka...

-Nada de peros, yo me encargaré del resto.

-Está bien. Selka, tengo algunas diligencias que hacer, nos vemos más tarde.

-Hasta luego. - Respondió ella, sin mirar a su hermana. Ella suspiró y se retiró.

Una vez que Alice se hubiera ido de la casa, Kazuto soltó un aliento qué ni siquiera sabía que había estado aguantando. Selka se rió.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Selka- Le agradeció el, una vez ella terminó de reír.

-No es nada. Ahora vamos a la biblioteca a hablar de lo que necesitas saber.

OoOoOoOoOo En algún lugar del bosque.

Una damisela de largos cabellos azules se encontraba caminando por el bosque de Fairith con pasos ligeros, hasta que llegó a un claro con una fuente redonda en medio. Con facilidad se subió al borde, y comenzó a recitar palabras en un idioma extraño, mientras luces brillantes se formaban a su alrededor. Aquellas luces plateadas se juntaron entre sí en diferentes agrupaciones que a su vez formaron lo que parecía un grupo de letras, probablemente en el mismo idioma que el canto de la joven. Luego de ello, dio un paso adelante y sus pies se hundieron en la clara agua de la fuente. Al suceder esto, la muchacha pasó por un cambio extraño: Sus ojos celestes se cerraron, para luego reabrirse como plateados; sus orejas redondeadas se estiraron ligeramente y se volvieron puntiagudas; Y por último, las letras plateadas a su alrededor se juntaron y su unieron en la espalda de la muchacha, formando un par de alas plateadas.

Ella rió, su voz suave y aguda resonando a su alrededor, mientras se elevaba en el aire, impulsandose solo con aquellas alas de luz. Luego, tomó vuelo con toda la velocidad que pudo a una de las cascadas qué alimentaba el lago de Asrai, y aterrizó con ligereza cerca a ésta, dejando tras sí un rastro de luz.

Frente a sí, se encontraba una enorme cascada, y a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de criaturas etéreas, tal como ella; aunque de largos cabellos rubios o verdes, ropas delgadas qué parecían danzar a su alrededor mientras ellas andaban, y alas abrillantadas. Una de ellas, de largo cabello rubio y ojos de un azul profundo como el cielo, se percató de su presencia, por lo que se elevó lejos de el río en el que desembocaba la cascada con sus alas traslúcidas, y aterrizó frente a ella con una sonrisa emocionada.

-¡Alyse!- exclamó la muchacha peliazul, abrazando a la otra.

-Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Selene- Murmuró Alyse devolviéndole el abrazo. -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en una misión...

-Es una larga historia... ¿Y tu que haces aquí? Es inusual qué un hada del bosque se encuentre nadando por ahí con las Ondinas.

-No se, simplemente decidí venir a nadar un rato para despejar mi mente. Por cierto, Habetot te está buscando. Se ve muy molesta ahora, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Te lo contaré luego, amiga. Hasta luego- Dijo, elevándose en el aire una vez más, lejos de Alyse, quién volvió a la fuente a vuelo con sus alas de mariposa.

Habetot era un hada sencilla y humilde, aunque también era poco paciente. No le importaba la belleza exterior como a las otras hadas, por lo que tenia la apariencia de una anciana. Tenía un largo cabello rizado de color gris apagado, y ojos verdes entrecerrados. Aquella mañana, se veía particularmente molesta mientras tejía. Un grupo de hadas jóvenes estaban reunidas a su alrededor, rogándole qué les contara una historia.

-Les contaré historias cuando terminen de practicar sus hechizos. Recuerden que no soy Cirella.- Les respondió, a lo que todas las pequeñas hadas bajaron la cabeza decepcionadas, y regresaron a su práctica. Mientras ésto sucedía, cierta muchacha se trataba de escabullir fuera de la vista de Habetot.

-Selene- comenzó el hada mayor, haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara -Se qué estás ahí.

-Mis disculpas, Habetot. ¿Para que me necesita?

-Siéntate- Exigió, a lo que Selene obedeció - Tenías un trabajo. Recuerdame, ¿Cuál era? -Despertar a alguien cuyo nombre ha sido escrito en brillo.- Respondió ella, bajando el rostro.

-Tenías un solo trabajo, ¿Y que hiciste? Utilizaste tu magia y usaste dos deseos.

-Si, pero señora-

-Nada de peros. Sabes que está prohibido el desear en voz alta frente a mortales. Y dejaste a su merced un objeto de metal dorado por más de lo necesario. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si el se volviese loco por la codicia?

-Pero no lo hizo, sé que es un mortal, pero siento que es especial. ¿Acaso me equivoqué al sentir que Alyse era especial? Ella qué es apenas una mortal cuyo nombre ha sido escrito en brillo. ¿Acaso me equivoqué al probar su respuesta ante el oro, Habetot? No. Y por eso es que ella puede estar tanto aquí como en su vida mortal, y confío plenamente en que ella se mantendrá callada frente a los otro mortales.

-Alyse es un caso especial, Selene. ¿Como puedes estar tan segura de que aquél muchacho es especial como dices?

-Porque cuando desperté su marca de brillo, la marca no era un símbolo feérico común.

-Si no era un símbolo feérico, ¿Entonces qué era?

-La exacta misma marca que tuve yo al despertar como hada.

* * *

 **Y, eso es todo por hoy xD. Espero que les haya gustado lo que me esforcé en escribir para traerles a pesar de todo *inserte corazón bien pomposo y muy, muy brillante aquí***  
 **En fin. Disculpen que los esté mareando con tanto personaje y tanto enredo. Por eso les dejare un pequeño resumen de los personajes nuevos acá.**

 **Hadabuela/Cirella: Nieta de la reina de las hadas. Suele contarles historias tanto a niños y niñas humanas, como a hadas jóvenes cuyos hechizos no están resultando.**

 **Habetot: Hada desinteresada y humilde. La única hada qué a pesar de ser inmortal, posee la apariencia de una persona de tercera edad.**

 **Selene: Por si no se dieron cuenta, es la misma hada qué apareció en el sueño de Kazuto. Hada encargada de despertar la condición de las personas cuyo nombre ha sido escrito en brillo (nada más y nada menos, pero tal parece que rompió las reglas 7u7)**

 **Alyse/Alice: Humana, persona cuyo nombre ha sido escrito en brillo. Su poder: Transformarse en hada (para ser específicos, una anjara) En su forma de hada tiene alas de mariposa.**

 **Mab (mencionada en el 1er cap): Hada de los vientos traviesa. Suele dejarse ver por humanos y se ha auto-declarado reina de las hadas (aunque sea mentira).**

 **Titania: Reina de todas las hadas, sin importar su clase. No se sabe mucho sobre ella, solo que ella le asigna las misiones a las hadas.**


	3. El Juramento de las Xanas

**Hola mis queridos lectores~ Orchid aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de FAR. Como podrán notar, cambié mi nombre de usuario, aunque sigo siendo la misma Kitten/Aiko (de nuevo xD). Me disculpo por la confusión, y les invito a disfrutar lo que les traje aquí hoy. Traté de todas las maneras posibles el hacer este capítulo muy muy largo, y aunque los resultados no fueron tan buenos, aquí les tengo lo que logré hacer con la maraña de ideas que me dio mi musa. Les dejo para que lean. Se lo dedico a:**

 **Mi tía, Sumi Lys**

 **Yui Kirigaya, por el apoyo, y porque se que estabas esperando este capítulo.**

 **Javi-san qué es nueva en nuestro hermoso fandom (Sorry no me sé tu seudónimo correctamente**

 **Y A Zero D' Scarlet-kun ^^ por sus lindas palabras**.

* * *

-¿La Codicia? ¿Un peine de oro? ¿Nombre escrito en brillo?- Preguntó la muchacha de cabellos de color té, mientras observaba incrédula a el joven que parecía unos cuantos años mayor qué ella. -Todo eso parece sacado de un viejo cuento de hadas...

-Tienes razón, solo podría ser algo de fantasía sacado de una historia infantil.

-No me refiero a un cuento de hadas, Kazuto-san. Me refiero a un cuento _sobre_ hadas.- Le respondió ella, tomando un libro viejo de la estantería. -Hay una vieja historia que habla sobre como tres hadas encontraron el oro, pero al ver que los humanos se volvían locos por la codicia, decidieron esconderlo, y que los pocos humanos que eran diferentes, aquellos que eran especiales y humildes sobre todas las cosas, eran 'las personas cuyo sino marca el futuro de muchos'- Recitó, tal cual se lo supiera de memoria.

-¿Sino? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- Preguntó Kazuto, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión.

-Significa destino. Es un vocablo muy antiguo, y ya casi nadie lo utiliza. Cambiando de tema, ¿que opinas sobre lo que acabo de decir? ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con tu sueño extraño?

-Lo encuentro muy posible. ¿No conoces a alguien que tenga más información sobre este tema? ¿Tal vez sobre runas feéricas o algo por el estilo?

-Sólo pocas personas saben sobre ello.

-¿Sabes quienes son?

-Solo son meras sospechas, pero sugeriría intentar con las siguientes personas: Laila Titanus, Suguha Swyndale, Sachi Iceflare, y Rika Shinozaki. La primera, patriarca de la familia desde que su hermana mayor falleció, siempre ha parecido un poco diferente... ; La segunda, siempre ha tenido una afinidad con lo etéreo y extraño; la tercera, es la joven menor de la familia Iceflare, y se rumorea qué planea escapar de la familia por lo que ha descubierto en el sótano; Y la cuarta, fue la mejor amiga de la señorita Yuuki, y cuando está desapareció, ella se fue de la isla para regresar cinco años después, completamente cambiada.

-Comprendo.

-Pero en cualquier caso, aquí está este libro que habla sobre runas feericas. Es un alivio que la señora Yuuki no haya decidido deshacerse de estos libros que pertenecieron alguna vez a su hija...

 _OoOoO_ _oOoOo_

-Es la exacta misma marca... Pero a pesar de eso, no se transformó en hada, ni despertó ningún poder, como sucede con los nombrados en brillo como Alyse.

-Ya veo... Así que ese es el caso- Murmuró Habetot, pensativa -En cualquier caso, te sugiero que vayas a ver a la reina. Está esperándote.

-¿Titania? ¿Por qué me estaría esperando? No me digas que tiene que ver con esto por favor...

-Desconozco el motivo, pero la reina está esperándote. Así que ve a donde se encuentra, Selene. No le hagas perder más tiempo del necesario.

-Entendido- Respondió, haciendo una leve reverencia y luego tomó vuelo hasta un enorme árbol de pino de color blanco. Bajo su sombra, estaba sentada una dama de larga cabellera tangerina y ojos de color lila cual el tono qué surca los cielos al amanecer.

-Eos- Comenzó ella, llamando la atención de la otra hada.

-Selene- Le reconoció -¿Necesitas algo?

-Escuché que la reina me está buscando...

-Heeh, ahora eso es una vista rara. La magnífica, hermosa y perfecta Selene es requerida en la corte real, invocada allí por nada más y nada menos que la mismísima reina Titania en persona- Soltó en su suave voz en tono de burla -¿Me pregunto si habrás arruinado una de sus misiones y eso llevo a que se enfadara? Oh, lo olvidé. Nunca arruinas sus misiones. Capaz y te suben de puesto, te dan una medalla o algo así.

-Eos- Repitió, ésta vez en tono suplicante -No es tiempo para juegos, por favor dime si sabes donde está la reina. Si me llamó directamente, ha de haber sucedido algo importante. Por ésta vez, te ruego que me lo digas...

El rostro de la menor pareció volverse serio de repente -Está bien. Te ayudaré.- Dijo, levantándose del césped, presionando la palma de su mano derecha sobre el tronco del árbol, y cerrando los ojos - _Oh espíritus ancestros de dríades, ninfas y criaturas del bosque qué alguna vez habitaron este mundo; Mostradnos con vuestra infinita sabiduría el camino que hemos de tomar para llegar a el destino que nos espera a nosotras el día de hoy. Hadas nacidas ante los ojos de las diosas de la luna y el amanecer, buscamos la dirección en la que hemos de avanzar para cumplir con el sino que se nos ha otorgado._

Al finalizar aquellas palabras, abrió los ojos y separó la mano que había estado en contacto con el árbol, para revelar una pequeña bandada de mariposas de luz dorada. Con un leve soplido de su parte, las mariposa emergieron de la palma de su mano y tomaron vuelo en una misma dirección.

-Esa es la dirección que debes seguir. Ahora ve antes de que el hechizo desaparezca.

-Vaya, no sabía que pronunciabas tus hechizos en la lengua común en lugar de la sagrada...

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi- Declaró la menor - Ahora ve, tienes una reunión extremadamente importante a la que asistir, hermana.

Selene asintió, y voló tras el rastro de brillos que dejaban las mariposas de luz.

 _OoOoOoOoOo_

Las mariposas le dirigieron hasta un claro iluminado qué contaba con un hermoso y claro riachuelo cruzandolo. Docenas de hadas sabias se hallaban sentadas en el suelo charlando, mientras las menores jugaban con las náyades en el río. Entre todas ellas, resaltaba un hada singular. Si un hada común y corriente, fuera cual fuera su raza, era considerada muy hermosa, entonces no existía palabra que pudiera describir la belleza intoxicante qué ella poseía. Larga cabellera lisa y rojiza qué le llegaba hasta las caderas; un rostro jovial, femenino y calmado qué le traía una ataraxia indudable al ambiente; un largo y ligeramente holgado vestido blanco qué caía a su alrededor con gracia, y aquellos hechizantes ojos del color de la miel. Si ella fuese a declararse una deidad, todos le creerían sin siquiera dudarlo. Así era ella; La dichosa y gloriosa reina de las hadas, Titania.

Selene respiró profundo, y se adentró al precioso claro del bosque, mientras que las mariposa doradas qué la habían guiado, se esfumaban en el aire y se convertían en orbes de luz que volvieron flotando en la dirección de la qué habían llegado, de vuelta a la conjuradora, Eos.

-Hijas mías- Pronunció la reina en su suave voz angelical -Ha llegado el momento. Bienvenida, Selene.

Ella solo respondió reverenciando frente a su reina, y mirando abajo hasta que ésta le dijo que era suficiente.

-Es un verdadero honor volver a verle, su alteza- Pronunció de manera educada.

-Dejando las formalidades de lado, espero que sepas la razón por la que te convoqué aquí hoy.

-Creo saberla, su alteza. ¿Fue el fallo de la misión que usted me había entregado de despertar los poderes de aquel mortal?

-No, querida. Habetot ya debe de haberte regañado por ello. No vengo aquí a plenas horas del día a sermonearte por algo que sabes perfectamente que hiciste. Por el contrario, tengo una nueva misión para ti.- Respondió con paciencia.

-¿Una... N-nueva misión?- Preguntó, de repente desconfiada

-Habetot me contó sobre tus sospechas. Sobre el mortal qué dices que es diferente de todos los demás nacidos y nombrados en brillo. Y también me dijo que ambos poseen la misma runa. ¿Es todo esto cierto?

-Si, alteza. ¿Qué clase de misión tiene para mi ésta vez?

-Antes de asignartela, tengo que ver por mi misma la runa qué posees.

Selene obedeció, bajando ligeramente la línea del vestido qué traía puesto, y mostró la marca que estaba ubicada en el mismo sitio de donde nacían sus alas. Era una marca plateada y refinada, qué mostraba un par de alas simétricas.

-Ya veo... Esta es una marca que no había visto desde hace casi diez mil años...- Murmuró, pensativa - Ésta será tu nueva misión: Debes encontrar la manera de probar que tan "especial" es ese mortal del qué hablas, y descubrir sus poderes en el proceso. Tienes permitido todo uso de magia, y puedes incluso revelarle tu especie y ésta runa qué es gemela de la qué el posee. Oculta tus alas y trata de no llamar mucho la atención cuando te encuentres en publico, pues te quedarás en donde tu misión lo dicte. Y pase lo que pase...

-Nunca olvidaré mi juramento como Xana. Partiré tan pronto como la luna y las estrellas sean visibles en el cielo.- Declaró Selene, haciendo otra reverencia.

-Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte. Que los espíritus ancestros te acompañen y nunca, nunca dejes de soñar y volar alto, hija mía.

-Qué así sea.- Respondió, volando a su hogar para recoger todo lo necesario.

 _OoOoOoOoOo_

El anochecer era inminente cuando Kazuto se estaba devolviendo a su habitación de hotel, decepcionado por la falta de información que obtuvo sobre el caso y sobre las runas feericas. A ese paso nunca resolvería ni uno ni el otro antes de regresar a su hogar en el continente.

Con pasos pesados y un suspiro de decepción, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación marcada con el número 30. La puerta se abrió con un leve quejido, y luego se volvió a cerrar. Kazuto se tiró boca abajo a la cama, dejando caer el libro que Selka le había entregado, y se quedó allí por unos segundos.

-¿Planeas quedarte allí para siempre?

-Si hace falta para saber quien era aquella mujer del sueño y volverla a ver, entonces si.- Murmuró contra las sábanas. Tardó dos segundos en reaccionar, pero rápidamente se incorporó y miró en la dirección a la voz.

Con una sonrisa tierna, la muchacha de ojos entre plateados y celestes lo miraban desde el balcón donde estaba parada, bañada por la leve luz de la luna qué estaba asomándose por allí. Ella rió levemente - Buenas noches...

-B-buenas noches- Le respondió, embelesado una vez más por el aura etérea qué parecía emanar la muchacha donde fuera qué estuviese -¿…Estoy soñando...?

-¿Ésta vez? No- Le respondió ella, ofreciéndole otra sonrisa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque hay algo en ti que es diferente qué en los demás, y quiero saber que es...

-...¿Está bien si pregunto tu nombre?- Maldijo internamente al no haberle preguntado sobre la marca o sobre cualquier cosa que fuera relacionada a su discurso críptico qué ella le había profesado la primera vez que se vieron.

-Yo, he tenido muchos nombres en cada una de mis vidas, al igual que todos los seres en esta tierra, y en ésta vida feerica qué se me ha otorgado es Selene. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Kazuto. Ese es mi nombre...

-Kazuto-kun, ¿heh? Tiene un lindo toque, así que te llamaré de esa manera si no te molesta.

-Adelante…

Luego, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el, lentamente y con un semblante serio. - ¿Está bien si veo la marca que tienes en la mano?- En respuesta, el solo levantó su mano sin decir palabra y asintió.

Ella tomó su mano delicadamente entre las suyas y observó la marca con detenimiento -Justo como lo pensé, es idéntica...

El salio del trance al escuchar esto, y levantó la voz -¿Idéntica a qué?

Ella retrocedió al escuchar ésto, y se dio la vuelta. Con lentitud soltó un nudo qué mantenía junta la parte superior del vestido, y dejó caer la tela, revelando la nívea piel de su espalda, y un par de alas de luz. Él, casi por inercia se acercó, y por consiguiente, Selene levantó el frente de su vestido para cubrirse e hizo que sus alas, qué para el momento se habían estado agitando por el nerviosismo, desaparecieran. Esto dejo notar, qué en donde había estado el inicio de aquellas alas, se encontraba la marca idéntica a aquella que el poseía.

Con una lentitud intoxicante, el trazó el borde de la figura, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo...

Sin despegar la vista de aquella runa, el trazo cada línea y cada curva qué poseía, hasta que en un dado momento, llegó a el punto donde había iniciado, y de repente, tanto la marca en su mano como la marca que había estado observando detenidamente hasta el momento, comenzaron a brillar con una luz plateada cegadora.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, y no vio a la peliazul de pie delante de el, se desesperó. -¡Selene...!- Gritó, asustado. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de avanzar para ir en su búsqueda, notó qué alguien yacía tirada en el piso. Una muchacha de su misma edad, de cabello un tanto más corto, y que en lugar de ser azul claro, era naranja...

Se acercó a la muchacha con cuidado, y la subió en la cama tratando de no despertarla. Ella sonrió inconscientemente y le dio un apretón a su mano, en esperanza de que despertara para la mañana. Con aquellos deseos en mente, acercó una silla a la cama y vigiló el cuerpo durmiente de la joven hasta que inevitablemente cayó dormido.

 _OoOoOoOoOo_

La luz solar qué se filtraba por las ventanas le llevó a despertarse lentamente. Con el sueño aún reflejado en el rostro, se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Aún se encontraba en la habitación de Kazuto, pero no recordaba haberse quedado dormida... Con temor miró hacia su derecha, pero se alivió al ver que ese lado de la cama se encontraba absolutamente vacío, y que Kazuto estaba profundamente dormido en una silla junto a la cama.

Se levantó con lentitud, sintiéndose un tanto más pesada de lo normal y se miró en el espejo de oro qué ella misma había dejado en el estante. Por poco dejó caer el espejo al ver a una persona diferente a ella, observándole desde la superficie del espejo. Ojos color avellana y largo cabello anaranjado. Corrió silenciosamente de vuelta a la cama, y tímidamente sacudió el hombro del muchacho dormido.

-Kazuto-kun, despierta rápido, es importante...- Le murmuró, tratando de no sobresaltarlo mucho. El gruñó ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos con sueño visible en ellos. Luego se sobresaltó al encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de tan cerca.

-S-Selene, me vas a matar de un susto...

-¿Eh? ¿Me reconoces?

-Por supuesto, lo único que cambió fue el color de tus ojos y cabello.

-¿Pero que sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo es que cuando ambas marcas entraron en contacto, comenzaron a brillar, y después de eso todo está negro.

-Te desmayaste, por lo que te recoste en la cama y me quedé en guardia hasta que el sueño fue demasiado...

-Pero, ¿cuándo cambió mi apariencia? ¿Por qué lo hizo?- Preguntó, observando su cabello con detenimiento.

-Cambió inmediatamente después del brillo cegador, y en cuanto a la razón... No lo sé, pero ahora pareces ser mucho más... Humana

-¿Yo, Una humana? Tonterías. Soy una Xana, y no hay duda de ello- Respondió ella, intentando materializar sus alas. - ¿Por qué no funciona?- Luego se le pareció ocurrir algo. -¿Hey, tienes algo de hierro?

-Erm... Si, un collar... - Le dijo, rascando su mejilla.

-Perfecto. ¿Podrías prestarmelo?

-Está bien, pero ¿para qué lo quieres? - Preguntó, mientras se removía un collar con un pendiente del cuello, y se lo acercaba

Ella tomó el collar desde el pendiente con cuidado, mientras se alejaba de la cadena de hierro qué quedó colgando. -El hierro quema a las hadas.

Él observó como ella acercaba la cadena hacia la palma de su mano, y trató de detenerla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la cadena del frío metal entró en contacto con la mano de Selene.

Quedaron en silencio, mientras observaron como el resto del collar caía sobre la palma de la mano de la muchacha ilesa. Estallaron en carcajadas ante el miedo y nerviosismo qué habían sentido, ya que fue en vano.

-Entonces eso significa que ya no soy un hada. No puedo usar magia, no puedo volar, y el hierro no me hace daño. Es definitivo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

-Bueno, seguiré tratando de descubrir que es aquello que te hace especial, pero mientras tanto debería comenzar a actuar como una humana. Ya sabes, cambiar de vestuario, conseguir un nuevo nombre, un trabajo, tal vez algunos amigos...- Sacudió la cabeza - Comencemos por lo básico. ¿No conoces algún nombre agradable qué pueda utilizar?

De repente, una imagen le llegó a la cabeza al joven investigador. Era una jovencita de 12 años, idéntica a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él -Asuna...- Murmuró sin darse cuenta.

-Asuna- Repitió ella, observándole con curiosidad -Suena bien; me gusta. Muchas gracias por nombrarme, Kazuto-kun.

-¿Eh? Espera, eso no era lo qué- Comenzó, pero se detuvo de repente -Olvídalo- Dijo, sonriendo.

-A ver, ya tengo un nuevo nombre. Ahora tengo que vestirme como los humanos normales, para no parecer fuera de lugar. Me alegra haber venido preparada- Dijo, recogiendo un bolso qué no parecía haber estado allí antes.

De el, saco un vestido blanco con detalles dorados, y una larga caperuza de color rojo. El la miró extrañado

-¿Qué? Mi color de cabello sigue siendo diferente a pesar de haber cambiado. Me sentiría incómoda caminando tan descubierta entre humanos.

-Está bien, aquella puerta dirige hacia un baño. Puedes cambiarte allí.

 _OoOoOoOoOo_

Selene, o mejor dicho, Asuna; salió del baño con el hermoso vestido puesto, y la caperuza por encima, aunque la capucha aún estaba colgando. Con pasos ligeros se dirigió hasta Kazuto —qué se encontraba sentado sobre la cama—, y se sentó en el suelo frente a él, entregándole un pequeño peine de oro y nácar; el mismo que dejó caer cuando ambos se vieron por primera vez antes del sueño.

-E-espera, ¿qué?

Ella le sonrió -Es considerado un honor que una xana te deje tocar, y ni hablar de peinar, su cabello; o al menos eso he escuchado. Pensaba que tal vez podrías ayudarme a acomodarlo...

-Está bien... Lo intentaré...- Soltó, una vez más cautivado por la muchacha en frente de el. Con manos temblorosas e inexpertas, peinó y trenzo el largo cabello de la muchacha. El resultado final, fue un poco torpe, pero a ella le pareció fascinante.

-¡Wow! Los humanos tienen maneras muy preciosas de acomodar el cabello- Dijo, analizando las dos trenzas qué partían desde cerca de su rostro y se unían en una pequeña cola en la parte de atrás.

-S-si...- Rió nerviosamente, al ver que una vez más sus instintos le habían llevado a relacionarla más con la muchacha desaparecida con la que ahora compartía nombre.

-¿Ahora podemos irnos?- Preguntó, sobresaltandolo.

-¿Pero que hay de tus zapatos? Si sales por las calles descalza te lastimaras con las piedras...

-Oh, ya veo. Ahora que soy humana debo acostumbrarme a cosas de este estilo y a la falsa magia...- Terminó, prácticamente murmurando para sí misma -Yo me encargo. A pesar de ser humana, los espíritus ancestros aún deben de responder ante mis comandos.- Luego comenzó a pronunciar lo que parecía un canto en un idioma extranjero, a lo que se formaron luces plateadas a su alrededor. Y para cuando hubo terminado su canto, las luces tomaron la forma de unas zapatillas qué ella se colocó antes de repetir - ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

El suspiró en derrota. -Está bien. Vayamos por algo que desayunar. Trata de actuar natural y lo más importante, intenta no llamar mucho la atención- Instruyó, colocando la capucha sobre el cabello de la joven.

-Si, señor- Dijo, haciendo un saludo militar, a lo que ambos luego rieron.

Con toda naturalidad, cual si lo hicieran todos los días, salieron de la habitación riendo y caminaron hasta la entrada, donde Kazuto se despidió de Suguha, quien miro a la otra muchacha extrañada, pero no pregunto nada.

Asuna caminaba casi saltando por la emoción, y miraba a todas partes cual si de una niña pequeña en una dulceria se tratase. Sin darse cuenta, cuando estaba caminando alegremente, se topo con alguien, ambos cayeron al suelo por el impacto, y la capucha qué Asuna llevaba sobre su cabello volvió a su posición original, dejándola al descubierto. El muchacho contra el que chocó, se levantó rápido, recogió sus cosas, y estuvo a punto de ofrecerle su ayuda cuando vio su apariencia. Tres cuadernos y un bolígrafo cayeron de sus brazos, y sus ojos se expandieron inmesurablemente.

-... ¿¡A-Asuna!?- Gritó el, retrocediendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Ella le miró con temor evidente -¿Q-quién eres? ¿C-como sabes m-mi nombre?- Preguntó en su voz temblorosa, mientras volvía a colocarse la capucha y se encogía por el miedo.

-¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy Eugeo, tu mejor amigo desde que teníamos 2 años!- Soltó, acercándose demasiado a la aterrorizada muchacha.

-No se de que rayos estás hablando, te estás confundiendo de persona- Dijo Kazuto, mientras se posicionaba en frente de Asuna, y miraba al rubio con calma, pero con una pizca de resentimiento por haber asustado tanto a la muchacha.

-¿¡Qué le demonios le hiciste!? Maldito...- Le murmuró el final en una voz quebrada, mientras retrocedía y recogía sus cosas; Sabiendo que un regaño de seguro le esperaba en su casa por haber montado una escena. -Voy a descubrir lo que le hiciste, y cuando tenga pruebas haré qué te coloquen tras las rejas el resto de tu vida por su secuestro...- Le susurró, antes de retirarse sin decir ni una palabra de despedida.

-¿Q-qué fue eso?- Preguntó Asuna, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Kazuto.

-No te preocupes por ello, eventualmente les explicaremos qué no eres la persona que buscan, y que sólo es una coincidencia qué te parezcas a esa persona.

-Está bien, confío en ti- Murmuró ella con inseguridad, mientras tímidamente tomaba la mano del muchacho en la suya -Seré más cuidadosa.

El la miró extrañado por su acción, y ella se dio de cuenta un momento después - Me sentiré mucho más segura si sé con certeza que Kazuto-kun está cerca...

El solo asintió confundido, y dirigió la aturdida muchacha adentro de un pequeño restaurante.

 _OoOoOoOoOo_

-Asuna- Le llamó el, a lo que ella dejó de observar su comida y miró en frente -¿Estaría bien si me contaras algunas cosas sobre las hadas?

-Por supuesto, no hay problema. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-No mucho, solo sobre tu raza en específico y alguna qué otra cosa que puedas contarme.

Ella bajó su tenedor y le miró con seriedad -Las Xanas son una clase muy antigua de hada. Habitan donde haya fuentes y suelen ser muy amables.- Luego, bajó la mirada de repente -Cuidan muchos tesoros, y tienen un juramento muy fuerte en contra de ayudar a las gentes.

-¿Y eso? Pensaba que las hadas solían ayudar mucho a las personas

-Las Xanas son diferentes. Por culpa de la reina corazón de hielo, juraron nunca volver a socorrer a los humanos. Todas las Xanas lo juraron, y se les hace jurar a todas las xanas jóvenes.

-Ya veo... Según historias se narra qué las hadas suelen tener acompañantes ¿Es eso cierto?- Dijo, cambiando el tema.

-Correcto. Todas las hadas, en alguna parte de sus vidas, forman un lazo inseparable con alguna pixie o criatura pequeña. Para ponerte ejemplos, mi hermana menor tiene una pequeña pixie llamada Aurora, y mi hermano tiene un cachorro de León.- Luego, suspiró -Tener una pixie, o un animal como acompañante es algo extremadamente importante para las xanas.

-¿Enserio?

-Verás, las xanas no tienen la capacidad de engendrar. Muchas de las xanas jóvenes son aquellas que nacieron de la mezcla entre razas contrariadas de hadas, y que fueron alimentadas de la fuente de las xanas para que no sufrieran de el contrariado entre las razas de sus padres. Déjame contarte una historia al respecto:

 _Una vez nació un hada entre una hada del invierno y un hada de los volcanes. Su piel era blanca como la de las hadas heladas, pero su cabello era rojo y flamante como el de un hada volcánica. Sus padres la sentían sufrir por su naturaleza contrariada, por lo que la dejaron con las xanas, en esperanza de que la curaran, aunque sabían que no podrían cuidarla más. Ella había nacido en el instante en que la luna se ocultaba y el sol salia; por ello la nombraron Eos, y una vez que bebió de la fuente, se convirtió en una xana de cabellos naranja y ojos lila. Creció para ser una hábil cazadora y gran rastreadora. Se le apodo "Diana", como la diosa de la caza. Ella creció sin saber el problema de las xanas, y se enamoró. Afirmó sus lazos con un silfo llamado Ares, y quiso formar una familia con el, a pesar de ser bastante joven. Por algún milagro desconocido de la naturaleza, quedó en estado; y eso formó conmoción entre las xanas. Y un día, durante su tiempo de caza, salvó una pequeña pixie con quien formó una amistad inseparable. Cuando regresó a su hogar, la pifie le reveló que no estaba embarazada, sino que se trataba de una ilusión de alto nivel que su consorte había conjurado, probablemente por lástima. Ella se enojó bastante, y lo dejó. No pudo perdonarlo hasta que descubrió la incapacidad de las xanas, y volvió con el, decidiendo qué le darían un hogar a la siguiente xana huérfana qué llegara a la ciudadela bajo la fuente._

-Wow... Tengo una pregunta...

-¿Si?

-¿Tu no tienes algún acompañante?

Ella bajó la mirada y se dirigió a el con una voz callada -Soy la única hada de mi edad que nunca he podido establecer una afinidad con ninguna pixie ni un animal. Me hace temer por mi futuro. Si nunca tengo un acompañante y tampoco llego a adoptar una Xana, me quedaré sola... Cuando mi hermano pequeño se vaya de casa no podré soportar la soledad.

-No te preocupes.

Ella levanto la mirada, confundida –¿Eh?

-Sé con firmeza qué algún día tendrás afinidad con algún acompañante. E incluso si no lo haces, yo te haré compañía.- Dijo, seguro de si mismo.

-Pero, Kazuto-kun, la eternidad es un largo tiempo, y tu para entonces te casarás, tendrás hijos…  
-Incluso si hace falta abandonar mi humanidad para no dejarte sola jamás, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Ella se sonrojo, y ocultó su rostro aún más con la capucha. -Yo abandonaría mis poderes y mis alas por ti- Murmuró por lo bajo, con esperanza de que no lo escuchará. Para su suerte (o mala suerte), el escuchó las palabras, pero se mantuvo callado.

 _OoOoOoOoOo_

Aquella tarde fueron a caminar por el bosque, en esperanza de no cruzarse con nadie indeseado, y de calmar a la muchacha, qué aun se encontraba agitada por los sucesos de la mañana.

-Kazuto-kun.- Le llamó ella, mientras se detenía.

El volteó cuando escuchó su nombre, y le vio quitarse su capucha.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó.

-Me preguntaba que pasaría si intentaramos juntar las runas un vez más...

-Ni hablar.- Le respondió el, serio de repente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-La última vez te desmayaste. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría sucederse esta vez? No planeo tomar todos los riesgos que tu misma pareces buscar.

-Por favor... Necesito saber si puedo regresar a ser como era antes... No quiero perder la vida que tuve antes de esto.

-...- El se quedó callado, pero luego extendió su mano. -Está bien. Pero si pasa cualquier cosa, no volveré a dejarte tomar riesgos como éste.

Ella asintió, y se dio la vuelta, bajando la parte de atrás del vestido. Kazuto siguió sus movimientos con inseguridad, y al ver la distintiva marca, juntó el reverso de su mano con ella, haciendo que éstas brillarán una vez más. Pero a diferencia de la última vez, ambos sintieron el leve y egoísta deseo de no querer que ella regresara a ser como era por completo, por miedo a separarse.

Pero el brillo no duró por mucho, cuando la joven se desvaneció*. El muchacho atrapó su cuerpo justo después, y la ayudo a recostarse mientras ella volvía en sí. Su apariencia no cambió en lo absoluto, pero de su espalda se extendían un par de alas traslúcidas de color rojo. Ella parpadeo un par de veces mientras recuperaba la consciencia completamente, y luego sacó su pequeño espejo de un bolsito qué había llevado consigo. Miró su apariencia, y para la sorpresa de Kazuto, soltó un respiró aliviada.

-Soy una xana otra vez, pero me veo igual que como me veía al ser humana. ¿Significa qué puedo mantener el nombre que me diste?

-De igual manera lo podrías haber conservado, Asuna.- Le dijo, sonriendole. No mucho después, sintieron una leve brisa fría, y un par de gotas cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Rieron levemente, antes de levantarse. -Parece que va a llover- Después de decir esto, le entregó la caperuza roja.

-Gracias. Volvamos a la posada...- Dijo en un tono de voz suave, mientras le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Con gusto.- Le respondió, y sin darse cuenta, volvió a tomar la mano de la muchacha. Ella se sonrojo, pero asintió afirmativamente.

 _OoOoOoOoOo_

Ambos estaban sentados dentro de la habitación en silencio. Asuna estaba peinando su largo cabello qué ahora caía suelto, y Kazuto estaba hojeando lo que parecía ser un viejo libro de páginas desgastadas y portada azul con dorado.

Se podía escuchar el ruido de las gotas cayendo con fuerza sobre el techo, el del veloz viento soplando y el lejano ruido de relámpagos.

Por un momento, Asuna detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, para luego levantarse y abrir las cortinas qué daban al balcón, como si estuviese buscando algo.

-¿Pasa algo? Asuna...

-¿No puedes escucharlo? Alguien allá afuera está llorando...- Dijo, a lo que su suave voz casi podía ser confundida con el murmullo de la lluvia, mientras ella abría la puerta de cristal. La fuerte brisa sacudió las cortinas y la tela del largo vestido de la muchacha violentamente, pero ella no dudó en abrirla completamente.

-No escucho nada, ha de ser tu imaginación- Le respondió el, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo -¿No planeas salir a buscar a la persona que está llorando afuera, no? La tormenta es muy fuerte, no podrás usar tus alas.

-Sin importar qué, debo ayudarle.- Luego de decir aquello, dio un par de pasos hacia el balcón, y en pocos segundos quedó empapada por la lluvia torrencial. Luego se subió a la baranda, y le dio una última mirada a Kazuto, ofreciéndole una sonrisa débil.

-Asuna, por favor. Te ruego que no lo hagas- Le dijo, acercándose. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues unos segundos después de que llegara al balcón, la muchacha se bajo del balcón de un salto, perdiéndose de vista. - ¡Asuna…!- Le llamó, mientras se acercaba a la baranda donde ella había estado de pie, pero fue en vano. La silueta de la joven ya se había perdido entre la neblina y las pesadas gotas de la tormenta qué cada momento empeoraba.

* * *

 ***= Con desvanecerse me refiero a que perdió la conciencia por unos segundos y que perdió el control de su cuerpo. No se esfumó en el aire.**

* * *

 **Ahora, parte 2 de la presentación de personajes. Hoy vamos a ver a los personajes humanos:**

 **Lissandre Titanus: La fundadora de la ciudad de Flautrine, y la misma historiadora qué descubrió la isla. Falleció tres meses después de que su sobrina-nieta desapareciera, por causas desconocidas. Es la hija mayor de Cirella Titanus, mejor conocida como la Hadabuela.**

 **Laila Titanus: Patriarca de la familia Titanus. Hija menor de Cirella, y hermana menor de Lissandre. Madre de Kyouko Yuuki, y abuela de Asuna Yuuki (desaparecida), qué desapareció. Se culpa de la desaparición de Asuna y desde entonces ha investigado acerca de lo sobrenatural, en especial sobre las hadas.**

 **Wilhemina Blazerun: Patriarca de su familia. Mujer dedicada y estricta. Busca formar una relación política entre los Blazerun y las otras familias importantes de Flautrine, a través de matrimonios arreglados entre sus nietos y los descendientes de las familias Schuberg, Swyndale, Greenedge, etc.**

 **Rika Shinozaki: No se sabe mucho de ella, solo que su familia solía tener una gran tienda de herrería y tallado de madera. Luego se retiraron cuando sucedió el incidente de la menor Yuuki, quien por cierto era su mejor amiga. Cinco años después regresó y armó un pequeño puesto donde trabaja como Herrera.**

 **Suguha Swyndale: Hija única del actual Patriarca de la familia Swyndale. Maneja la atención al cliente de la posada. Se cuenta que después de que sus padres dieran en adopción a su hermano mayor (para alejarlo de los peligros de la isla), se dedicó por un tiempo a investigar los sucesos de la isla, pero que desistió de ello poco después. Para el tiempo en el que ocurrió el incidente de la joven Yuuki, ella se encargaba de limpiar todas las habitaciones del segundo piso, incluyendo esa, y fue ella quién notó la ausencia de la joven heredera.**

 **Sachi Iceflare: Joven menor de la familia Iceflare. De corto cabello azul y ojos de color celeste gélido. Siempre había sido amigable, pero desde de que investigó a fondo el hogar en el que vivía, ha planeado mudarse fuera y desde entonces ha sido extremadamente callada y fría como el resto de su familia.**

* * *

 **Ahora, voy a responder reviews por primera vez en la vida xD.**

 **Sumi Lys: Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por comentar, Tía :3. En honor a lo que dijiste sobre los caps cortos, acá te traigo uno más largo de lo que acostumbro a escribir.**

 **Aitana.9964: No puedo responder por seguro tu pregunta xD. Si, lo sé; Las ondinas son hadas de los ríos y los lagos. Gracias ^^. Saludos a ti también.**

 **Zero D' Scarlet: Wow gracias :3. De verdad que es raro verte por aquí comentando en alguna historia mía, normalmente es al revés xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, Zero-kun. Para responder a tu duda, todos los nacidos y nombrados en brillo tienen poderes especiales. Algunos, como Alyse/Alice, pueden transformarse en hada o en pixie; mientras que otros tienen afinidad con la magia. Alice no es mala :c Solo es muy sobreprotectora de su hermanita menor, porque teme que pueda ser víctima de un incidente sobrenatural. Nos leemos más tarde!**

* * *

 **Y por último, un pequeño rincón para hablar de…*redoble de tambores* Tipos de hadas!**

 **Hoy hablaremos de las Xanas, qué son las hadas de las fuentes. Suelen tener largos cabellos, y poseer entre sus objetos personales peines y espejos de oro. Son muy posesivas de los tesoros que custodian, aunque son amables y no durarían en ayudar a nadie (lo que les ha dado problemas más de una vez, y fue la principal razón para que se diera el conocido Juramento de las Xanas). No pueden tener hijos, y por tanto hay dos clases de Xanas: otras Hadas qué bebieron de la fuente feerica, y las gentes que han bebido de la fuente, aunque existe una Xana qué es la excepción. A pesar de esto, hay una gran cantidad de xanas.**

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy Dx Lamentablemente no quedó tan largo como quería, pero esto es lo que la musa provee. Disculpen si quedo un tanto apresurado uwu. Recuerden que sus reviews alimentan a mi musa xD. Bye byee.**

 **~Orchid/Aiko/Kitten**


	4. Pixie cambiante, La Corte Real

**¡Muuuuuy buenas a todos! Orchid aquí con otra actualización XDDDDDDDDDDD Esta vez se trata de un capítulo de FAR, como pueden ver. Se lo dedico a Sakura Zala-sama, qué recién comenzó a leer esta historia ^^. Me disculpo una vez más por la longitud del capítulo ToT.**

 **Eso es todo~**

* * *

Kazuto se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, asustado. Habían pasado dos horas desde que la muchacha había saltado desde el balcón, y aún no había ni las más mínimas noticias de ella. Iba sin decir, estaba en extremo preocupado, sobretodo porque la torrencial tormenta había hecho todo menos reducir su intensidad.

No había podido dormir ni descansar en todo el rato, y simplemente se hallaba sentado, observando la puerta cristalina por la que ella había salido, mientras veía las incesantes gotas caer, creando una leve melodía de afugia para el.

Sintió sus párpados rendirse ante la exhausión, aunque su subconsciente trató de luchar un poco más, mientras se sostenía de la poca esperanza que le quedaba, como si se tratará de un salvavidas. Entre sus manos se hallaban dos objetos un tanto pesados. Un peine de oro y nácar qué aún se encontraba ligeramente húmedo y un tanto frío debido a su reciente uso, y un espejo de oro que se hallaba decorado por una única gema plateada en su agarre. Robó una pequeña mirada de los objetos, antes de regresar su cansada vista a la tormenta y aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza que aún le quedaba de que aquella hermosa dama regresaría ilesa.

OoOoOoOoOo

La niebla y la lluvia llenaban el bosque de un fino calígine qué aterrorizaba a la joven, que se encontraba caminando entre la densa vegetación del bosque. Su largo vestido color champaña se había mojado y ensuciado en sobremanera desde que aterrizó en medio de un claro, y parecía atascarse en todas las ramas qué se extendían a su alrededor.

Sus agudos sentidos aún captaban el sonido de un llanto afligido, y con cada paso que daba lo escuchaba cada vez más claro. Cuando sintió la tormenta empeorar, comenzó a correr, lo que hizo que el vestido qué llevaba puesto se llenará de lodo y finalmente quedara completamente atascado en una rama, qué fácilmente atravesó la tela, y al ella tratar de correr, solo logró rasgar irremediablemente la preciosa prenda. Con un suspiro decepcionado, ella terminó de rasgar lo con sus propias manos, de manera que no quedara el resto colgando mientras corría, para evitar tropezarse o volverse a atascar.

Después de un rato de correr en línea recta en dirección del suave ruido, se encontró a sí misma entre los árboles, mientras trataba de ubicar el árbol en el cual una criatura se hallaba sollozando. Mientras se concentraba en el sonido, sintió la lluvia empeorar, pero ni siquiera dudó cuando logró ubicar la raíz del sonido que había perseguido hasta aquél momento. Con cuidado comenzo a escalar el alto árbol, lastimando sus largas piernas descubiertas en el proceso. Ahogando un pequeño quejido de dolor, siguió escalando, utilizando las ramas gruesas como su soporte, hasta que al fin llegó hasta un pequeño agujero hueco en el árbol, dónde vio la criatura qué había estado llorando. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y trataba de calmar su llanto.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cuando sintió su cuerpo comenzar a rendirse por el cansancio, se sintió completamente derrotado e impotente, casi quiso llorar por la frustración. Pero aquél sentimiento fue efímero, porque poco después escuchó ruidos casi completamente ahogados por la lluvia. Eran constantes e insistentes, y aunque no se escuchaban claramente, estaban allí. Se levantó rápidamente, y abrió la puerta que daba al balcón, mirando tan lejos como la leve niebla le permitía, mojandose ligeramente en el proceso. Distinguió una delgada silueta acercándose torpemente hacia la ventana. Divisó los largos cabellos mandarina de la muchacha, y sus brillantes alas rojas qué le servían de faro, mientras se sacudían descontroladamente, tratando de mantenerse a vuelo y al mismo tiempo no desplomarse. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho de manera protectora, cual si estuviese sosteniendo algo; y sus ojos entrecerrados denotaban cansancio. El avanzó por el balcón, y la muchacha aterrizó justo enfrente de el, para bajar la mirada y apoyar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del joven. El la rodeó con sus brazos, y soltó un leve suspiro.

-Asuna...- Logró murmurar, mientras acariciaba el largo y desaliñado cabello de la muchacha, qué ahora estaba lleno de hojas y pequeñas plantas que habían caído sobre el. También notó que su largo vestido, qué antes cubría sus pies y se arrastraba ligeramente, estaba rasgado, y ahora a duras penas lograba cubrir sus lastimadas y temblorosas piernas.

- _Kazuto-kun_...- Le murmuró Asuna, temblando entre sus brazos, aunque se desconocía si era por el frío o por algo más -Vamos adentro...

El asintió, y condujo a la muchacha hasta la cama, donde le hizo sentarse. Luego se sentó en la silla junto a ésta, no sin antes cerrar la puerta corrediza de cristal y las pesadas cortinas. -Me alegro de que estés bien... No tienes ni idea de lo preocupado qué estaba...

Ella se dejó caer lentamente y quedó acostada. Suspiró por el cansancio.

-Kazuto-kun... Estoy muy cansada...- Le murmuró, parpadeando con lentitud y obvia dificultad.

-¿Está bien si me cuentas lo que sucedió?

-Alguien estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el bosque... Logré salvarle, pero se me hizo difícil venir hasta acá. Mis alas casi se desplomaron varias veces. Y justo ahora, hace un momento, se desvanecieron solas.

El la miró, preocupado -¿Se desvanecieron solas? Eso debe ser malo, ¿no?

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa débil, y dejó salir una pequeña risita -Significa que mi nivel de energía mágica está peligrosamente bajo. Pero hay varias maneras de recuperarlo fácilmente.

Kazuto instantáneamente pareció aliviado -¿Enserio? ¿Cuáles son? Te ayudaré con ello.

Asuna sonrió de manera misteriosa, y se levantó con un poco de dificultad, dejando el pequeño bultito de tela que había estado sosteniendo, sobre la cama. Luego prosiguió a sentarse de lado sobre el regazo del muchacho, cuyo rostro tomó un leve tinte rosado debido a las acciones de la joven Xana.

-Verás, Kazuto-kun,...resulta que hay una acción que en los humanos despide una increíble cantidad de hormonas, —Oxitocina, Dopamina, e incluso Adrenalina en varios casos—, y que en las hadas,... a parte de generar emociones y sentimientos similares a los que causan las hormonas ya mencionadas, también produce una... aceleración notable en la producción de energía mágica- Explicó, mientras tomaba el rostro del joven entre sus manos -Tendré que pedirte que me ayudes con esto,... ¿si?- Murmuró suavemente, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del muchacho y cerrando sus ojos.

Los ojos de Kazuto permanecieron abiertos como platos mientras Asuna cerraba la distancia entre sus labios, comenzando una danza casi intoxicantemente lenta e hipnotizante y lograron presenciar el exacto momento donde sus alas reaparecieron, con casi toda su gloria brillante de vuelta, aunque se veían algo más transparentes. Y a el le pareció que tal vez estaban ligeramente más brillantes qué de costumbre, pero lo tachó como una mala jugada de su imaginación.

Poco después, la muchacha se separó de él, terminando el beso, y a la vez abriendo sus ojos. Le ofreció una sonrisa tierna y pegó su frente contra la suya. -Tengo entendido que para ustedes las gentes, los besos suelen ser algo un tanto serio y formal entre personas que se tienen bastante confianza y todo lo demás; Por eso me disculpo- Dijo, soltando una risita -Pero a decir verdad, es el método más sencillo, y menos... Como explicarlo... _Íntimo,_ por así decirlo.

El asintió, aunque permaneció callado. El silencio cómodo, qué era acompañado por el suave arrullo de la lluvia creaba un ambiente agradable para ambos, y su cercanía, qué inevitablemente les hacía compartir calor corporal, hacía la situación aún más cercana, si eso era posible para entonces.

Sus rostros se volvieron a acercar, ésta vez mutuamente, mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos, y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse por segunda vez, un cortante sonido se escuchó alrededor de la habitación. Era insistente y agudo, y parecía provenir de la pequeña manta qué Asuna había estado cargando en sus brazos hasta hacía poco antes.

-Oh no, ¿ya se despertó?- Preguntó ella en un tono sorprendentemente maternal, mientras se levantaba, y se dirigía hacia la cama donde se encontraba la criatura.

-...Esto... ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- Preguntó el, viendo como ella levantaba la criatura, acogiendola entre sus brazos como si se tratase de su propio hijo.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida -Cierto, como no terminé de contar, no pude hablar sobre ella. Cuando logre calmarla te contaré todo correctamente, ¿Está bien?- Explicó, meciendo a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé.

El asintió, y se quedó observando embelesado como ella mecia sus brazos suavemente, a la par que cantaba con su dulce voz en una lengua desconocida para el.

 _Dormi, mi fili, dormi –_

 _sunt qui dicunt_

 _vitam beatam esse:_

 _dicunt, dicant, nesciunt._

 _Dormi, mi fili, dormi –_

 _veniet dies_

 _quo tibi erit_

 _larga, largissima quies._

 _Dormi, mi fili, dormi –_

 _aderit mox_

 _mihi, tum tibi_

 _ultima, optima nox._

Y cual si aquella canción le hubiera hipnotizado, pronto dejó de moverse y cesó de hacer ruido casi por completo.

-Vaya… ¿Qué idioma era ese?- Preguntó el en voz baja, mientras ella seguía meciendo sus brazos levemente.

-Es una lengua qué ustedes las gentes consideran muerta. Se le llamaba _Lingua Latina,_ o para ser más específica, latín. Es una lengua muy hermosa, y por eso la he estudiado desde que era tan solo una pequeña hada.

-Ya veo...- Murmuró suavemente él.

Un momento después, ella se quedó completamente quieta, y le hizo una seña a Kazuto para que se acercara. El, lentamente se acercó, increíblemente nervioso, y se asomó una vez estuvo suficientemente cerca. Envuelta en una manta color crema, se encontraba lo que parecía una bebé extrañamente pequeña a simple vista. Escaso cabello oscuro como la noche, y piel blanca como la porcelana. Poco después notó, qué había algo diferente sobre aquella infante; Un par de orejas ligeramente más puntiagudas de lo normal.

-¿Qué...- Comenzó a preguntar, pero Asuna no lo dejo terminar pues había entendido lo que el quería preguntar.

-Es a lo que se le refiere como _Fili Hominis,_ o "Hijo de las gentes" en español. Se trata de una cría de hada o Pixie al cual se le refiere como "cambiante", pues sus padres lo intercambian por el hijo humano de una familia, posando sobre el un encantamiento qué bloquea sus poderes y su verdadera apariencia. Las familias que se dan cuenta de su naturaleza, abandonan a las criaturas o en el peor de los casos las asesinan. Ésta pequeña fue abandonada en el bosque, donde la encontré.- Explicó, mirando con tristeza a la pequeña -Además, me he dado cuenta de que pertenece a las "pequeñas gentes" o pixies.

-¿Es una Pixie?- Preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta, mientras miraba de nuevo a la pequeña. Tenía la apariencia de un infante de alrededor de un año, pero era más pequeña, y parecía mucho más liviana.

-Por otro lado, Kazuto-kun- Asuna lo miró a los ojos -Tenemos que averiguar lo que significan nuestras runas. A toda costa, hay que hacer lo que haga falta.

OoOoOoOoOo

En medio del bosque, se hallaba una preciosa cabaña del tamaño suficiente para albergar el día a día de alrededor de 4 personas. Adentro, había una sala de estar, y sentada sobre el sofá se hallaba lo que parecía una niña de alrededor unos 10 años en apariencia, con los ojos cerrados en profunda concentración. Su cabello le llegaba por los hombros y era de un precioso color durazno; Mientras que sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas denotaban su pertenencia a una especie feerica.

En ese instante, alguien entró apresuradamente por la puerta, generando un fuerte ruido que hizo que la niña abriera sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡...Aurora!- Exclamó la hada qué irrumpió en la habitación, respirando dificultosamente -¿Encontraste algo?

-Ya te dije, Eos. No he podido localizar a Selene en lo absoluto. Lo más cercano que he encontrado es una xana con una marca de mana sorprendentemente similar a la de ella.- Reportó ella en un tono triste.

Las manos de Eos formaron puños a sus lados, mientras las cálidas lágrimas de frustración se deslizaban por su rostro -Demonios, hermana. ¿En dónde rayos te has metido ahora?- Murmuró suavemente, secando sus lágrimas a manotazos. -Aurora- Dijo, dirigiéndose a la jovencita.

-¿Si?

-Prepara todo. Iremos a ver a la reina.

-¿A la alta señora? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó la pequeña, ladeando su cabeza en confusión.

-Le pediremos qué autorice una misión de rescate para una Xana desaparecida.

OoOoOoOoOo

 _Al día siguiente..._

Asuna se encontraba colocándose su capucha roja, mientras Kazuto cuidaba a la joven Pixie cambiante en su siesta. La pequeña había sido aseada y se encontraba envuelta en una toalla, y mientras esperaba que la Xana se vistiera, había caído profundamente dormida. Dicha hada se les acercó una vez hubo terminado de arreglarse por completo, y sacó una fina y alargada rama de su bolso.

-Es una cambiante, y actualmente se encuentra privada de sus poderes y memorias. Utilizaré un encantamiento para disolver aquél que utilizaron para sellar su verdadera naturaleza.- Dicho ésto, colocó a la pequeña sobre la cama, y le hizo un ademán a Kazuto para que se apartara - _O spiritus, qui habitat intra paucos. Per vos de manu patrum meorum Ecce temperarent. Nunc te tua figuram acquirant , ut possitis vivere, ut olim. Innocens eris a cohiberi, O magna creatura!_

Una vez que estas palabras fueron pronunciadas, los ojos rojos de la pequeña se abrieron, y brillaron de una tonalidad dorada mientras su cuerpo cambiaba. Se volvió un poco más alta y sus extremidades se volvieron ligeramente más refinadas, prueba de su mayor afinidad con las habilidades motoras. Su escaso cabello creció en ese instante, llegando un poco más allá de su cintura, y sus ojos finalmente dejaron de brillar, tomando un color plateado.

Su apariencia general se mantuvo intacta, y al final solo parecía un par de años mayor qué antes. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, cubriéndose con la toalla. Asuna se le acercó con cuidado, y se sentó al borde de la cama. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Puedes decirme?

Ella asintió con temor -Nombre...¿Y-yui..?- Pronunció con dificultad, y casi en un tono interrogante.

-Yui-chan. Que bonito nombre- Continuó Asuna, ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa -Yo soy Asuna. Y este es Kazuto.

La chiquilla qué a pesar de haber crecido aún aparentaba una corta edad, frunció el entrecejo, e intentó pronunciar los nombres que se le hacían tan nuevos - _Auna, Kauto._

Asuna rió levemente -Supongo que es un poco difícil para ti. Por ahora cualquier cosa que se te haga más fácil esta bien.

Ella volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, cual si estuviera pensando profundamente, luego sonrió y los miró con ternura, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ellos -Mamá, Papá.

-¿Eh?- El rostro de Asuna qué reflejaba confusión, pronto se vio surcado por una sonrisa de felicidad, y dos caminos de cálidas lágrimas qué aterrizaron en su regazo -Si, Yui-chan.- Murmuró, abrazando a la pequeña, qué también asintió.

Kazuto permaneció de pie observando la escena con ternura, para luego acercarse y observar la dulce escena con más detalle. En ese momento, realmente parecían Madre e Hija.

Asuna levantó la mirada, y le sonrió, haciéndole un ademán para que se uniera al abrazo. El aceptó, acercándose más y abrazandolas a ambas como si se tratará de su propia familia.

Asuna se separó del abrazo -Ahora, Yui-chan, vamos a vestirte.

OoOoOoOoOo

La Corte Real de las hadas estaba formada por tres eslabones: El más bajo, estaba formado por las hadas sabias que poseían el puesto de consejeras; El del medio, donde se encontraban las representantes de cada raza y el rey consorte, Oberon; Y el más alto, el que conformaba única y exclusivamente la Reina Titania.

Normalmente se reunían en exteriores cuando discutían algún problema, pero cuando sólo estaban ayudando a resolver los problemas de las hadas, se encontraban en un gran salón de madera.

Los asientos de la corte estaban completamente llenos, y en frente de ellos, se encontraba una Xana de ojos lila; Eos, acompañada por su Pixie, Aurora.

-¿Una misión de rescate? ¿Y cual podría ser la razón para esto?- Preguntó Titania, mientras observaba a ambas con atención.

-Una Xana, mi hermana mayor, está desaparecida- Explicó Eos.

-Debes tener en claro que Selene está en una misión involucrada con las gentes. Está lejos, pero eso no la convierte en desaparecida.

-Su majestad, tengo muy en claro la misión de la cual forma parte mi hermana. Pero, como usted ha de haber notado, su marca de mana ha desaparecido del mapa por completo...

La reina asintió considerando su respuesta.

-Actualmente, la Xana de la cual hablas se encuentra libre de peligros. Pero si tu preocupación es demasiada, te autorizo ir en su búsqueda. No obstante, no tienes permitido interrumpir su misión de ninguna manera. ¿Entendido?

Eos asintió, y se hinco en una rodilla - Si, mi reina.

-Y una cosa más- Pronunció, haciendo que la Xana devolviera su mirada hacia ella -Tampoco tienes permitido comentarle sobre esto al joven Helios o a su acompañante. Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte. Que los espíritus ancestros te acompañen, no olvides tu Juramento, y nunca, nunca dejes de soñar y volar alto, hija mía.

-Entendido, su majestad. Gracias por recibirme, honorable y altísima corte.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Entonces ese es el plan. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Finalizó el, mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas sobre su cama.

Una, era una muchacha de largos cabellos mandarina qué portaba un vestido color durazno con una caperuza roja por encima; Y la otra, era una pequeña niña de cabellos color ónice, qué traía puesto un vestido color lila, con una caperuza negra con detalles lila en estilo Rosemaling, aunque sólo en el borde.

Ambas asistieron en respuesta a la pregunta, y al Asuna levantarse, la más pequeña le siguió justo detrás, como una segunda sombra; como un patito seguiría a quién consideraba su mamá. Llegaron hasta el balcón, dónde Asuna reveló sus alas, acercándose a la baranda. Levantando a la pequeña en sus brazos, ella se elevó en el aire, tomando vuelo, y aterrizó justo debajo del balcón.

Luego, rodearon la edificación, llegando a la entrada, y empujando la puerta. El carrillon anunció su llegada, a lo que una pelinegra levantó la mirada, reconociendo la llegada de ambas.

-Bienvenidas a la posada Swyndale- Dijo ella, ofreciéndoles una leve sonrisa. -¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Vinimos a buscar a alguien que se encuentra hospedado aquí- Explicó Asuna -Su nombre es Kazuto.

-¿Kirigaya? Le avisame que están aquí... Esto...

-Asuna.

-Asuna-san- Repitió ella, marcando un número en el teléfono que se encontraba en el escritorio - ¿Alo? ¿Kazuto-san? Si, soy yo. Es que hay alguien buscándote. Se llama "Asuna". Okey, se lo diré.- Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono -Dice que bajará enseguida.

Un poco después, Kazuto bajó por las escaleras rápidamente, aproximándose a las jóvenes que se encontraban en el vestíbulo. Con una sonrisa, saludo a Asuna, abrazó a Yui, y le agradeció a Suguha.

-A partir de hoy ellas se hospedarán aquí. Me encargaré de el pago más tarde.- Le dijo él.

-Comprendo. Por favor díganme sus nombres, y las integrare al sistema.

Ella dudó un poco antes de hablar -Como ya dije, mi nombre es Asuna.

-¿Y tu apellido?

Asuna se quedó callada, sin saber que responder. Pero Kazuto solo sonrió, mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo

 _-Kirigaya-_ Respondió por ella. Ella se sonrojó al recordar lo que implicaba qué dos personas (humanas), sin lazos consanguíneos (Y en la mayoría de los casos de edades cercanas), compartieran un mismo apellido.

Sugu entonces miró hacia la pequeña niña que no aparentaba más de cinco años -¿Y tu, pequeña?

Ella pareció entender lo que sus "padres" estaban formando, por lo que no titubeó antes de responder

-¡Yui Kirigaya!- Exclamó en un tono alegre.

Sugu sonrió, escribiendo aquél nombre en lo que parecía una lista. Luego asintió, afirmandoles qué podían ir a la habitación -Le diré a las sirvientas qué se encarguen de poner una segunda cama en el cuarto. Pero no estará lista sino hasta mañana, ¿está bien?

-Si, está bien- Respondió Kazuto, agradeciéndole de nuevo -Vamos a por algo para desayunar. ¿Podrías subir ésto a la habitación?- Preguntó, señalando el bolso qué poco antes había tomado de Asuna.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

 **Hasta ahí lo voy a dejar. Lo sé, es raro de mi parte no dejar un final dramático, pero decidí que sería mejor dejarlos con este final dulce, viendo que el fandom está inundado de drama, tragedia, sufrimiento y traumas XDDDDDDDDDDD. Un poquito de Fluffy para pasar la amargura de la actu de White Butterfly de Sakura Zala-sama xD (Y Sip, esto es un shout-out).**

 **Saludos a todos aquellos que comentaron (Ustedes saben quienes son!).**

 **En fin, aquí los dejo con mi rincón de explicaciones~**

* * *

 **Primero que nada, a responder reviewws :**

 **Yui Kirigaya: Gracias por tus lindas palabras, Yui-sama. Me encanta que seas tan introspectiva y atenta a todos los detalles. Bueno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para responder tus dudas sin necesariamente dar spoiler:**

 **1\. En cuanto a las personas cuyo nombre ha sido escrito en brillo, todas tienen un poder diferente. ¿Hados? XDDD Si los hay, pero nada que ver.**

 **2\. Si xD Aunque sigo adorando a Alice, juju**

 **3\. Shii, me divertí bastante formando su personaje. Hija de Ares? Corrección, pareja de Ares.**

 **4\. Creo que no entendiste bien lo de las runas XDDDDDDDDDDD. Las runas son la escritura sagrada de las hadas, y aunque no muchas las conocen, están allí. Un claro ejemplo es el 2do capítulo, cuando Selene hace un encantamiento en lengua sagrada, para disolver su disfraz, y runas plateadas se forman a su alrededor. Planeo hacer un blog para explicar las runas :3.**

 **5\. Sii, adoro la versatilidad del KiriAsu. Hmm... ¿Quien sabe? 7u7**

 **6\. De verdad que quería colocar la caperuza roja a cualquier costo xD Simplemente me parece un elemento muy significativo para el KiriAsu, por los eventos de Aria in The Starless Night. Me alegra que te gustara x3**

 **7\. Eugeo solo condujo el vehículo, y a el, como mencionó en el primer capítulo, no le interesaba para nada su puesto de trabajo, y que no estaría allí si no fuera por su madre. Un trío? Juajuajua.**

 **8\. Bueno, toda su apariencia cambió, no veo por qué sus alas deben quedarse fuera xD. De verdad se vería rara una Asu de apariencia normal con alas azules, así que las cambié.**

 **9\. Correcto :3 Por eso mismo elegí qué fuera una Xana. Naturaleza bondadosa y actitud colaboradora, siempre lista para ayudar a los demás. Encaja perfectamente~**

 **Pues ya veremos, ya veremos. XDDDDDDDDDDD Bye bye.**

 **L' Fleur Noir: Deberías prestarle especial atención a todos los detalles XDDDDDDDDDDD Si no, no entenderás ni patata. Oie Cy 7u7.**  
 **Cuando no tu con tu Asugeo xD Y ahora metiendo a Kiri en este arroz con mango xD Nos leemos!**

 **Y por último, pero por supuesto, no menos importante,**

 **Zero D' Scarlet-kun: Oh dios! Un ninja XDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Siiiii, siempre tendrán que pelear, pase lo que pase. Es extraño, pero también genial *w***  
 **Eugeo también es de mis favoritos xD Junto con Alice, Asuna, Yui y Yuuki XDDDDDDDDDDD Pos esa era la idea, me basé en la apariencia del avatar Titania de Alfheim para crear la Titania de mi historia. Es gracioso como tuviste razón. Desde el instante en el que pensé renta alguien llorando en plena tormenta me imaginé a Yui. Otra vez, tienes razón xD Kazu insinuandosele y el KiriAsu cerca. Bueno, eso es todo. Saludos!**

* * *

 **Ahora... MÁS FICHAS DE PERSONAJES C:**

 **Eos: Hada de raza Xana. Hermana menor de Selene/Asuna, y hermana mayor de Helios. Su acompañante es una Pixie llamada Aurora. Se encuentra "casada" (El matrimonio como tal no existe entre las hadas, pero si algo similar), con un Silfo llamado Ares. Nació durante un amanecer, y por lo tanto fue nombrada como la diosa de los amaneceres. Apodada "Diana" por sus grandes habilidades de rastreo.**

 **Helios: Un hado (Si esta correctamente dicho. El término significa destino), de raza Xana. Hermano menor de Eos y Selene/Asuna. Su acompañante es un cachorrito de León. Se encuentra infatuado por la belleza de una Alseide llamada Alyse. Nació cuando el sol estaba en su posición más alta del cielo, por lo que fue nombrado como el dios del sol.**

 **Oberon: Consorte de la Reina Titania, y por tanto Rey de las Hadas. Tiene un puesto en el segundo eslabón de la Corte Real, a pesar de no ser representante de ninguna raza feerica.**

 **Aurora: Pixie acompañante de la Xana Eos. A pesar de parecer una niña no mayor de 11 años, tiene la misma edad que Eos. Es muy poderosa, es capaz de localizar hadas por sus huellas de mana y también de revelar hechizos de alto nivel.**

 **Yui: Pixie joven. Fue utilizada como cambiante por su familia original. Le tiene mucho cariño a sus "padres", en especial a Asuna. Tiene poderes relacionados con Estados de ánimo y emociones.**

* * *

 **Y por último! Un rincón para hablar de...*redoble de tambores*... Criaturas místicas!**

 **Este capítulo hablaremos sobre los Pixies.**

 **Son criaturas muy peculiares qué tienen talentos y poderes únicos. Tienen dos formas: Su forma original, en la que miden entre 8 y 15cm, tienen alas (y por tanto la habilidad de volar), orejas puntiagudas y suelen parecer pequeños brillos desde lejos; Y su forma semi-humana, en la cual tienen alrededor de la altura de un niño humano, dependiendo de su edad,aunque la mayoría no suele pasar de la altura de un niño de 12 años. En esta forma carecen de alas, pero sus orejas son ligeramente puntiagudas. De igual manera poseen la apariencia de niños pequeños. Cuando son muy jóvenes, tienen la apariencia de un niño humano de su edad, aunque suelen ser muchísimo más livianos y pequeños.**

* * *

 **Eso es todo, queridos lectores. Espero que les haya gustado,dejen un review si gustan para saber sus opiniones. Nos leemos!**

 **~Orchid**


	5. Encuentros, recuerdos y nuevos comienzos

**¡Holi!, ¿como están? Orchid aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Fairies are Real.**

 **...**

 **No, no estoy muerta, aunque de a ratos pareciera. Realmente me disculpo por la espera, pero es que mi musa necesitaba unas vacaciones. ¡Han pasado tantas cosas! Les juro que si tuviera el tiempo y el espacio, les contaría, pero este no es precisamente el lugar para hacerlo. En fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de FAR. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

OoOoOoOo

Día tras día, pedido tras pedido, ella trabajaba incansablemente. Sin despegar la mirada de sus piezas, ella las forjaba, a la par que se encargaba de atender amablemente a sus clientes. Era un trabajo difícil, pero ella misma se lo había impuesto al solicitar a su familia el regresar a Faemere para encargarse de su propia herrería como hicieron sus padres alguna vez.

Por ser tan temprano en la mañana de aquel día, la tienda se encontraba en completa calma. No habían clientes todavía y solo por un instante, se permitió mirar por la ventana de su taller. Afuera, se podía apreciar la vista del mercado de Flautrine, y tres niños pequeños qué corrían y jugaban alegremente. Por un momento vio superponerse esa imagen con aquella de una niña de cabellos largos y anaranjados, jugando con dos niños de su edad: uno pelinegro y el otro de cabello rubio. Se sintió de nuevo aquella pequeña castaña pecosa qué los solía observar desde una ventana similar, mientras se imaginaba como seria jugar afuera con los otros niños en lugar de trabajar como aprendiz de Herrera.

Dicha imagen se esfumó el instante que su carrillon le anunció la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo, y sacudiendo esos pensamientos fuera de su mente, caminó hacia la entrada, y se ubicó detrás del mostrador, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido al Taller de Herrería Shinozaki!- Saludó enérgicamente, mirando hacia la persona que había llegado, a lo que sentía como la mirada esmeralda de el muchacho se posaba sobre ella -¿Qué se le ofrece?

El apuesto joven de cabellos rubios le sonrió dulcemente de vuelta -Buenos días. Me gustaría mandar a forjar una espada- Dijo en una amable voz el, y por una fracción de segundo, ella casi pudo ver sus ojos verdes brillar de un tono azul gélido como el hielo...

OoOoOoOoOo

-Reina Titania.- Escuchó una voz llamarla desde atrás. Conservando su actitud pacífica y serena, la aludida volteó para ver a quién había pronunciado su nombre.

Sus ojos amielados se cruzaron con una mirada verdosa de un tono qué fácilmente podía compararse a las hojas de un saludable y frondoso árbol.

-Oberon-sama.- Reconoció ella con una sonrisa, dando un paso hacia su consorte -¿Se le ofrece algo?

El asintió, mirando a su reina con preocupación -Quería expresarle mi preocupación por la joven Xana qué actualmente se encuentra rodeada por humanos en una misión que usted misma le encomendó, y en parte por su hermana menor, qué fue tras ella...

-¿Te refieres a Selene y a Eos? Que Selene esté en contacto con las gentes es bueno para ella, así aprenderá más sobre sus costumbres y comportamientos. Además, ella ha estado interesada en ellos desde que era tan solo un pequeño capullo esperando su momento para florecer. Y Eos, bueno. Fue su propia decisión ir tras su hermana mayor. Ella no es una niña, puede responder ante las consecuencias por sí misma.

El asintió -Lo sé, mi reina, pero estar tan cerca de aquel lugar podría llevarlas a conocer- Comenzó el, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Shhhh. Oberon-sama, es _muy_ peligroso hablar sobre eso aquí. Cualquiera del consejo podría oír algo que no va dirigido a sus oídos.

-A conocer lo que hemos escondido de ellas por tanto tiempo- Finalizó el, de manera que no diera a conocer tan abiertamente aquel tema que su reina mantenía secreto -Usted las ha cuidado como si fueran sus propias hijas, a ellas y a Helios por igual. Me temo qué podrían llegar a resentirle si se llegaran a enterar de cualquier manera que no fuera directamente de usted. Además, si lo que me ha dicho sobre la runa es cierto, entonces-...

 _-Oberon-sama...-_ Advirtió en voz firme ella una vez más.

Ésta vez, el optó por callarse y recoger un poco la larga manga derecha de sus holgadas ropas, para revelar su mano, que en la palma tenía inscrita una runa de color dorado, cuya silueta se asemejaba en sobremanera a un par de alas plumadas, como aquellas de un ángel. Luego, extendió su mano hacia Titania, quién sonrió, comprendiendo el significado de aquél gesto, por lo que, en respuesta, extendió su mano izquierda, en la cual se reveló una figura completamente idéntica.

Sus manos se juntaron, y sus dedos instintivamente se entrelazaron, emitiendo un brillante destello dorado, qué redujo su intensidad poco después, para mostrar sus manos, qué lentamente se iban separando, pero que a la vez seguían unidas por una sustancia dorada qué flotaba en el aire y aumentaba en cantidad a medida que estas se separaban. El resultado final tomo forma sólida y se convirtió en un espejo qué poseía una superficie similar al agua, aunque se encontraba completamente quieta, cual un lago pacifico en medio de un claro.

Con la mano que poseía la runa, la reina tocó la superficie, en la cual inmediatamente se formaron ondas, expandiéndose en la dirección contraria a la zona que ella rozó con sus dedos, y luego abriendo paso a una imagen que se reflejó en la superficie del espejo.

La imagen era estática y ligeramente nublada: La Reina Titania con una apariencia ligeramente más joven, cargando a una pequeña hada de cabellos anaranjados, qué tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía anormalmente pálida. Al transcurrir un segundo, la imagen cobró vida, asemejandose en sobremanera a lo que las gentes conocían como "vídeo".

 _La reina se veía afligida y desesperada, mientras corría bajo la lluvia con la pequeña desmayada en sus brazos. A paso apresurado, entró en una torre de piedra y una vez estuvo bajo el cobijo de un techo qué le protegiera de la lluvia, extendió sus brillantes alas y voló por encima de las escaleras, llegando hasta una habitación qué no tenía puertas, sino un humilde arco de piedra tallada que bordeaba la entrada. Respirando con evidente dificultad, se dirigió hacia una silueta qué se encontraba allí._

 _-Oh querida hermana, te ruego que por favor me ayudes.- Soltó la joven monarca, dirigiéndose a la figura encapuchada en cuya morada irrumpió. Ésta pareció sorprendida, y removió su capucha mientras se acercaba a su huésped no invitado._

 _-¡Titania! ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿Y sin escolta? - Preguntó la aludida, instandole a la menor a que tomará asiento._

 _-Lo siento, pero he venido a solicitar tu ayuda con una materia urgente..._

 _El hada de cabellos oscuros asintió -Por favor coloca a esa pequeña sobre la mesa._

 _La reina hizo como le fue ordenado, y ubico a la pequeña allí. Esta solo frunció el ceño, mientras respiraba con mayor dificultad a cada momento que pasaba, a medida que su situación empeoraba._

 _-Ahora, explícame qué está sucediendo. Lo único anormal qué noto en ella es que parece tener una característica que entra en conflicto con su naturaleza feerica._

 _-En eso tienes razón hermana. Pero lo que sucede es lo siguiente: Esta pequeña es humana. Una joven nacida y nombrada en brillo, para ser específicos. Pero parece haber entrado en contacto con los fragmentos de la varita qué alguna vez le otorgue a Cirella. Esto inevitablemente la llevo a transformarse en hada. Y su poder es incompatible con poderes feericos._

 _-Ya veo...- Ella pareció pensarlo bastante -¿Y qué clase de hada es, para ser específicas? Si se puede saber, claro._

 _-Es... Una Néfel- Suspiró ella -¿Qué sucederá con ella, Ana? En sus condiciones no logrará sobrevivir más de una noche._

 _-Hada de la lluvia, irónico ¿heh?- Murmuró suavemente la mayor -Tengo una idea, Tania._

 _Una pizca de esperanza brilló fugaz en su mirada -¿Enserio? Dimela, por favor._

 _-El inconveniente es que creo que no estarás de acuerdo...- Le dijo, a lo que la menor ladeo la cabeza -Lo que propongo es darle a beber de La Fuente de Las Xanas..._

 _La idea le pareció horrorizante a la joven reina -¿Ir hasta la fuente de las Xanas? ¿Y cambiar aun más la naturaleza de esta pobre pequeña? Me niego._

 _La mayor rió un poco y luego suspiró -No esperaba menos de ti, querida Tania. Pero déjame recordarte que esta pequeña no sobrevivirá por mucho a menos que se le ofrezca una solución a su problema...- Dijo, antes de de sacar un pequeño tubo de ensayo de algún estante de aquella habitación -Además, tengo un poco de las aguas de esa fuente a la mano. Una dosis suficiente para transformar a esta chiquilla en Xana y ahorrarle más sufrimiento del necesario._

 _La reina titubeó, contrariada. Luego miró a la niña, cuyas manos se sacudían ligeramente en pequeños espasmos aleatorios en respuesta al dolor que le producía su naturaleza contrariada. Además, su malestar parecía empeorar cada momento, notó, viendo como tosia ligeramente, liberando una sustancia rojiza que solo podía ser sangre. Con un suspiro, la reina levantó la mirada, y asintió -Está bien, Morgana. Pero tengo dos condiciones_

 _El hada solitaria levantó una ceja -¿Y esas serían...?_

 _-Qué adoptaré a esta pequeña y que sus orígenes permanecerán en secreto. Solo tú, mi prometido y yo podremos saber sobre esto._

 _-Comprendo. Ahora, dale a beber el contenido de este frasco- Demandó Morgana, entregándole el envase, e instandole a que le proporcionara la ayuda a la pequeña hada cuanto antes._

 _La monarca suspiró, y levantó a la pequeña. Luego, le dio una última mirada de reojo a sus brillantes alas rojas, característica que nunca antes había visto en un hada, especialmente un hada de agua, antes de ayudarle a consumir el líquido que aquel frasco contenía._

El consorte de la reina tomo su mano, y le dio un apretón, como si estuviese ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional de manera no verbal. Ella le sonrió, y ambos hicieron qué aquel espejo de ilusión desapareciera. Pero lo que no sabían, era que una pequeña silueta estaba escondida cerca, escuchando su conversación. Con rapidez, ésta huyó a reportar aquel descubrimiento.

OoOoOoOoOo

-¡Helios-sama! ¡Helios-sama!- llamó una jovencita de cabello de un tono rubio platinado, mientras corría hacia la figura de un niño de alrededor de su edad - ¡Esto es importante!

Ella se detuvo una vez que estuvo cerca de el, y trato de recuperar el aliento, mientras el la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Perse-chan? ¿No estabas en el castillo?- Preguntó el muchacho, observándole con preocupación. -No deberías salir sin escoltas...

Ella soltó un resoplido y le fulminó con su mirada turquesa -Ya no soy una niña pequeña, Helios-sama. Puedo cuidarme sola.

El soltó una risa, y le volvió a mirar, pero esta vez con cariño -Eso no lo dudo, pero aún así me preocupo por ti- Ante estas palabras, Perse tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. -Además, ¿no tenías algo que decirme?

Lo último pareció hacer clic en la mente de la chica, qué al recordarlo volvió a estar desesperada -Helios-sama, acabo de descubrir algo muy importante...- El la miró expectante, por lo que ella prosiguió -Es sobre Selene-san y Eos-sama... Ellas… no están desaparecidas.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos -¿Mis hermanas no están desaparecidas? ¿Sabes donde están?

Ella negó con la cabeza -No estoy segura. Pero a través de un hechizo de Circe logré escuchar qué están en una misión, y que están en un sitio rodeado de humanos...

El miró hacia el sur, murmurando en una voz queda a modo de que Perse no pudiera oírle _-Flautrine..._

OoOoOoOoOo

-Bienvenidos sean a la posada Swyn- Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

-Sugu

La pelinegra pronto dio una profunda reverencia en dirección a los recién llegados -Padre, Madre- Moduló en una voz monótona, que no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a aquel enérgico tono que había utilizado previamente.

Los nombrados tan solo asintieron en respuesta, mientras observaban el lugar.

-¿Hay algún motivo para su repentino regreso? Digo, si se puede saber- Intentó la menor, observando a sus padres, quienes hasta ahora no le habían dedicado ni siquiera una sola mirada.

La pelinegra de vestimentas tradicionales la miró como si aquella hubiera sido la pregunta más estúpida y obvia del mundo.

-Claramente, como te mencionamos en la carta, es por el inesperado regreso de tu hermano a la isla.- Respondió, aún mirándola como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿¡K-Kirito-nii-san regresó!?- Preguntó, con un brillo esperanzado en su mirada, y por una fracción de segundo, su apariencia pareció titilar, transformándose en aquel instante en aquella de una muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios.

 _-Suguha.-_ Amenazó su padre, dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez en todo el rato, con lo que parecía reprobación en la mirada. Ante esta evidente señal, la joven respiró profundo y aclaró su garganta un par de veces, a manera de calmarse.

-Díganme que necesito hacer- Murmuró con decisión, y por última vez, sus ojos brillaron del más profundo de los tonos de verde.

OoOoOoOoOo

 _Con pasos temerosos, una pequeña de ojos color zafiro bajó por las escaleras qué parecían llevar a un sótano. Su mano temblaba, y hacia qué aquella palmatoria qué sostenía se sacudiera ligeramente con cada paso, amenazando el dejar caer la pequeña vela blanquecina qué estaba asegurada en el centro._

 _Después de un momento, finalmente logró alcanzar el suelo. Sin embargo, un sentimiento asfixiante de que algo estaba mal le carcomia por dentro y le daba una inseguridad inmensa._

 _Quiso darse la vuelta y no regresar, pero sabía, muy dentro de su ser, que no se perdonaría el huir, sabiendo que aquel algo que le causaba tanto terror, se encontraba escondido en aquel sótano, tan cerca de si, y de su preciada familia._

 _Tragó pesado, como para deshacerse de aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta, y dio un paso más, por la fría y antigua piedra que conformaba el suelo de aquella habitación subterránea. Eventualmente, su mano, que estaba palpando a ciegas la pared, se topó con una irregularidad. Ella volteó hacia ésta, iluminandola con su palmatoria. Se trataba de un candelabro de pared de color negro, que sostenía dos velas de color blanco, ambas intactas; a pesar de que habían pasado ya varios años desde que alguien de la familia se hubiera aventurado allí._

 _Con cuidado, ella levantó su vela, y encendió las otras dos. Con la nueva iluminación, se percató de que habían marcas inscritas en las paredes. Además, notó la presencia de otros candelabros. Con dedicación, se dispuso a encender todas y cada una de las velas qué estaban sujetas a las paredes._

 _Las figuras inscritas en la pared parecían salidas de uno de esos viejos libros que habían en el archivo sobre jeroglíficos. Algunas parecían humanos, y otras tenían otras características aparte. Aunque otras llamaban más la atención, como una qué tenia forma de espada alzada, casi como lista para el combate. Pero otra en específico capturó su atención por completo. Y no era una sola, sino cinco figuras idénticas. Su forma era similar a la de un humano, sosteniendo en su mano lo que parecía una estrella de cuatro puntas. Una de ellas era de color esmeralda, otra de color dorado, la tercera era de color rojo rubí, la cuarta era de un color zafiro, y la última, era de un color ónice profundo, que a pesar de su tono oscuro, parecía brillar aún más que las demás._

 _Con la yema de sus dedos, rozó una de las figuras; Aquella que compartía su vistoso color con aquel de sus ojos. Al hacerlo, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente a gran velocidad, y desaparecieron antes de que ella pudiera encontrarles el más mínimo sentido. Se sintió increíblemente mareada por un momento, mientras retrocedía, cegada por el miedo. Con aquel impulso, se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, sin querer dejando caer la palmatoria._

 _Y una vez ella desapareció de la habitación, aquella figura de color zafiro qué había tocado, se tornó de un color celeste, y como si hubiese pasado una ráfaga de viento, todas las velas qué ella había encendido, incluyendo la pequeña vela de la palmatoria, se apagaron._

.

.

Con aquellos recuerdos en mente, una persona encapuchada bajo las escaleras por la misma habitación oscura, rozando la fría piedra de las paredes. Como si hubiera memorizado el lugar y todas las cosas dentro de él, tanteo el piso a oscuras hasta toparse con una palmatoria de apariencia sorprendentemente nueva. Con ayuda de un aparato extraño, encendió la vela blanquecina que reposaba en medio de aquel plato metálico, y, cual siguiendo los pasos de aquel recuerdo, encendió todos los candelabros, desde el más cercano a la escalera, hasta aquel que se hallaba al lado opuesto de la habitación. Y con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, permitió que sus dedos rozaran la superficie de las figuras de apariencia humana, una por una, pasando por el rubí, la Esmeralda, la dorada y la azulada, hasta llegar a la más oscura. Una serie de imágenes que parecían mostrar varios rostros pasó fugaz por su mente, a lo que cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la apariencia de dichos individuos. Una vez que hubo memorizado absolutamente cada uno de sus rasgos distintivos, volvió a abrir los ojos.

Y con una pequeña risa, la figura volvió a abrir sus ojos, que se probaron celestes ante la luz de las velas -Ya casi es hora- Dijo, antes de soltar otra risita, y dejar que una sonrisa complacida surcara sus labios.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Disculpen si quedó algo corto, pero eso fue lo que la musa me dio. Demasiado nuevo personaje, ¿no es así? Por eso, tendremos una corta introducción de personajes.**

* * *

 **Perse:** Joven Oceanide y ahijada de la Reina Titania. Su acompañante y familiar se llama Circe y es una pixie con poderes relacionados con la ilusión y la magia. Está comprometida con su amigo de la infancia, Helios, desde que ambos eran pequeños, por mutuo acuerdo entre su madre y Titania.

 **Oberon:** Silfo enlazado a la Reina, y por tanto Rey consorte. Posee un alto puesto en el consejo, a pesar de que ya exista representante de los Silfos. Tiene inscrita una runa de conexión en su mano, y su alma gemela es la mismísima Titania.

 **Morgana:** Hermana mayor de la reina, aunque renunció a su estatus como princesa heredera poco después de que ésta naciera. Es un hada solitaria que se dedica al estudio de los números y artes relacionadas con la magia, conjuracion y alquimia.

 **Sachi Iceflare:** Humana, marcada en brillo. A la corta edad de 12 años, obtuvo sus poderes como nombrada en brillo, al entrar en contacto con lo que parecía una profecía tallada a las paredes del sótano de su familia. Esto sucedió un par de días antes de la desaparición de Asuna Yuuki, evento que se mostró junto a las primeras imágenes del futuro que logró vislumbrar. Su poder es la clarividencia.

* * *

 **Y ahora un pequeño rincón para hablar de... *redoble de tambores* ¡Nefeles!**

 **Se trata de las comúnmente llamadas "hadas de las nubes y la lluvia". Son criaturas tímidas pero muy simpáticas que adoran los días lluviosos, y suelen bailar en ronda bajo la lluvia. A diferencia de las demás hadas, sus alas poseen una resistencia contra cualquier líquido, por lo que estar bajo la lluvia no les dificulta el volar en lo más mínimo. Hadas de la lluvia transformadas en Xanas podrían o no mantener cierta inmunidad a la lluvia.**

* * *

 **Y con esto finalizamos el quinto capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado, y si fue así, dejen un review acá abajo para dejarme saber sus opiniones, ideas, quejas, etc.**

 **Hasta luego!**

 **~Orchid**


End file.
